Teacher's Pet
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Haruka, a mother? Michiru, a teacher? Read to find out what happens. Please R&R -Finished-
1. Chapter 1

Yes yes yes, another story by the great Haruka-Chan212 Please, I hope you all enjoy this one as well as my others.

Teacher's Pet

Chapter One

"_Stop fighting bitch. You know you'll like it. Being gay is fucked up. Girls weren't meant to fuck other girls unless there's a guy filling them both." He pressed Haruka to the wall, hard, as another guy ripped at her clothes._

"No, stop! Haruka tossed and turned in her bed, it was yet another sleepless night for the young blond woman. It wasn't often that the memories of her rape flooded her mind. She jumped, her heart pounding against her chest when she felt a small hand touch her shoulder.

She opened her eyes to look up at a small, blond hair, green eyed boy that sat on his knees next to her. He had a concerned look on his face. "Are you OK mommy?" He pouted before crawling up closer to look at her.

A true, loving smile came to the blonde's face as she looked up at her 5-year-old son, Rune. She reached up to brush his hair out of his face. "It was just another one of mommy's bad dreams. Now... What are you doing out of bed? You have your big day tomorrow. You'll need your energy to run around with all the new friends you'll make." She smiled again at the young boy.

"I couldn't sleep. Can I sleep with you tonight?" he giggled when she pulled him close. "Thank you mommy." he crawled under the blankets and snuggled closer to her.

"You know you're the only man mommy will let in her bed. Maybe together we can sleep through the night, right?" she stroked the boy's hair as she cradled him in her arms. He didn't respond. "Rune...?" he slept peacefully already. "Good night my little man." she kissed his forehead before letting sleep overcome her.

_My name's Haruka Tenou, I'm 22 years old. You may be wondering who this little boy is and why he's calling my mommy. I guess if you sit down I'll tell you, it's a long story._

_His name's Rune, he just turned 5. Yes... 5 I had him when I was 17, still in high school. I'll get to that in just a second. Rune is starting school tomorrow. I think I'm more nervous then he is. I've never left him with anyone but my parents before. Maybe the teacher will let me stay there for a bit, just to make sure he's OK. I think he's the best thing that ever came into my life. I wouldn't trade him for anything. He's my little man._

_I race for a living, they say I'm the best to ever climb behind the wheel. Especially for a woman. When I first started racing, I kept my gender to myself. Then Rune started talking and my crew heard him call me mommy. So I had to come clean about myself. It didn't seem to affect much overall. At first I got a lot of shit from everybody for being a woman. They always thought women couldn't race, but I'd seem to have proved by then that I could. My team members supported me completely. And even after all the press criticizing me, I continued to perform as I had before._

_OK, well... on to Rune. I bet you're still wondering who he is, right? And where his father is, right? Well I couldn't care less where his father is. I haven't seen him since my high school graduation. You see, when I was in high school. I pretended to be a man. I always thought it would be better to hide my sexual orientation that way. So each morning before I left for school, I'd wrap up my chest, and dress in the men's uniform. _

_Well…It was September of my senior year. I was in the locker room in the gym, there was, I thought, nobody else there. So I relaxed some and pulled my shirt off to change. But I wasn't alone. There were two guys from the football team that had stayed after class to confront me about the girls I'd flirted with, or so they said. They saw me changing. I'll never forget it. Though sadly each time I think about it I can't help but cry. They approached me and asked me about my bandages. _

_I didn't know how to react to this question. I tried to lie to them, telling them I have sensitive ribs. They didn't buy it, they wanted to see. One of them grabbed me and pressed me to the wall as the other pulled off the bandages. When… when they got them off, then both smirked before beating me, and raping me. I still have a small scar on the side of my eye from them._

_I don't even remember their names now. It doesn't matter. Sometimes I wonder if I wish it had never happened. I couldn't be happier with Rune now… But Rune came from that horrible event._

_And because of that horrible event I've not dated anybody. I've been so afraid of getting close to anybody. My parents have tried setting me up with nice girls, but at the last minute I'd always find some way to get out of it. This is also why I'm afraid to let Rune out of my sight. The only people I trust with him are my mother and father. I don't think I could ever trust another person again. I just hope Rune grows up fine._


	2. Chapter 2

Ok it's been a hell of a long time since I even considered working on this story. But since I got called into work, and I'm not really in the mood to work on Struggle, I figured I'd give it a try. I do apologize, but from now on this story will be in first person, it's the only thing I find I'm good at writing.

Oi...just for bitching's sake, I looked for 20 minutes just to find the right car models lmao...please enjoy...don't forget to review :D

The BMW X5 is the SUV model...took me forever to find it on the damn website lol

Oh..also changed the rating to T because of language in the first chapter, I should have noticed it sooner lol..oopsie.

* * *

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter 2 

I took a deep breath before loading Rune into the back seat of my car. I didn't have the car of my dreams. I always wanted a 1963 Ferrari 250GT Lusso. I remember watching my dad work on his when I was growing up. He always told me that I'd get it when I got my license. But sadly a drunk driver hit him and totaled the car. It doesn't matter now anyway, I'd never be able to drive it, not with Rune. I like what I drive now. My racing career easily pays for my BMW X5 SUV. It gives us more then enough room for when we go shopping or when I take him to his tee-ball practices with a few of his little friends.

"Mommy you're going to stay with me today right?" He chimed, there was a gleam of hope in his eyes as he looked up at me.

I smiled down at him. I never want to leave him, but today is his first day of school. I'm afraid to leave him, what if he gets hurt. "As long as your new teacher will let me stay, I promise I won't go anywhere, ok?"

The smile on his face grew wide as he bounced in his seat. "OK!"

I never thought I could love somebody as much as I could love this little boy. He's filled all the holes in my heart that were left by those guys in high school. Sadly, they were found not guilty of all the charges, they couldn't link the DNA to either of them, and amazingly they had a strong alibi that got them both off the hook. I don't care though, they've made no attempt to find me or my son. I climbed into the driver's seat, fastened my safety belt and backed out of the driveway. "Are you scared little man?"

"No..."

I could tell in his voice otherwise. He couldn't sleep last night at all. Even after he crawled into my bed, he tossed and turned all night, succeeding in keeping me up with him. The only friends he had ever been able to make and keep were the ones that played on his tee-ball team. I wonder sometimes if I'm trying too hard to protect him. He seems happy though, he's never yelled at me or anything for not letting him do something. He seems perfectly content with what he's able to do. Though I'm sure that will change as he gets older.

"When will we get there mommy?" He looked up at me.

"Soon honey. We're almost there."

Maybe he wasn't scared to go to school. I know I was petrified the day mom dropped me off for my first day of kindergarten. She didn't even come in with me, she couldn't even get the day off from work, she told me she tried, but they wouldn't allow it. My managers gladly let me have the day off. They all know what happened to me and how much I love Rune, as well as how scared I am to let him from my sight. Even at my races, he's sitting with my pit crew so I can see him every time I need new tires and fuel. He loves coming to my races, he says that's what he wants to do when he gets older. I'll be more then happy to teach him when he's old enough to drive, maybe he'll follow in my footsteps and be world renowned.

"Wow...is that the school?" He pressed his hands and face against the window to look at the passing building. "It's really big!"

I chuckled slightly at him and pulled into the parking lot. Before stepping from the car I grabbed his registration paper and got out. He quickly unbuckled his belt and followed me, his lunch box in his hands, his backpack over his shoulders. I took his hand in mine and walked into the building, along with several other parents and children. After glancing at the paper I looked up at the sign in the foyer and followed the arrow to the right room number.

The minute we walked into the room he ran off to the toy box, in awe of how many items were there, many of which he didn't have. Somehow I had a feeling that he'll want some of his own after today. I smiled at the thought and slid off my jacket, my eyes searching the room for the teacher. She was no where to be found. "Rune." I spoke and he looked up at me. "Can you come here for a minute."

"But I'm playing!" he frowned and fought back. I only sighed and walked over to him. I knelt down to help him out of his jacket.

"Please be careful honey." I stood up and walked to the rack on the wall to hang his coat and put his backpack and lunch box into a cubby hole. When I turned back around I spotted her.

She was absolutely gorgeous, long, flowing aqua hair. the florescent lights glinted on her amazing blue eyes. She had on just enough make-up to give her facial features some depth. I shook my head, then it hit me, one of these kids has to be hers. I watched her walk to the group of children by the toy box, paying extra care to Rune. She must have asked them if their parents were there, because I heard Rune say "That's my mommy over there." And he pointed to me.

"Mommy?" The aqua haired woman stood up to look at me, a questioning look in her eyes, then she approached me. "Hello, I'm Ms. Kaiou, the teacher." She hesitated when I didn't respond, I couldn't find the words. "Hello?"

My cheeks flustered and I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry." I extended my hand to her. "Haruka Tenou."

She smiled and graciously took my hand in hers, it was a brief shake, but long enough to feel how delicate her skin was. "I was wondering about the Tenou in my class, if there was any relation. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her eyes wandered up and down my body slightly, then up to the clock hanging on the wall. "I have to get class started. Normally we don't allow parents to stay in class. We feel that if the child sees their parents, they won't socialize. It's like they try to do everything in they're power to keep their parents happy, when it's really me they need to worry about." She smiled at me.

"Is there anyway I could stay, just for a few minutes. I just need to make sure he'll be OK without me." My eyes looked over her shoulder, watching him make airplane noises as he 'flew' around a toy jet, another boy chasing him, making gun noises with a fighter jet. He looked so happy.

"Just for a few minutes, please take a seat in the back." She walked away from me, I couldn't fight my eyes as they wandered down to watch her hips sway as she moved. I shook the thought from my head and sat in a chair in the back of the room. I watched her get the class's attention to start her lesson. I looked like she loved what she did, she was so good with all the kids. I watched Rune sit on the carpet in between two other boys and look up at her. Maybe he doesn't need me here. After a few moments I stood up, nodded my goodbye to Ms. Kaiou, so not to interrupt her, and quietly walked through the door to leave.

* * *

I think I liked working on this...I think I'll go ahead with the next chapter, it may be a few days before I'm able to get the next chapter up, because I'm having a family get-together tomorrow (12-24) and then, of course, Christmas, which sucks because I have to work. lol Wait...maybe I'll upload it then. Hmmm...we'll just have to see.

Oh..don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, look! See, I didn't completely lie to you. It took a few more days then originally planned. But that was because I was sick and had a lot more on my mind then writing. Things went well with both the families meeting on Christmas Eve. I think they actually liked one another, which was my girlfriend and I's biggest fear was that they wouldn't get along. Anyway, please enjoy. The plot is thickening some :D

* * *

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter 3

I walked into the school 5 minutes before the bell was to ring to let students out. I wanted to make sure he was OK, and I guess part of me wanted to see Ms. Kaiou again. I'm anxious to see her, yet I don't even know her first name. It's very strange if you ask me. I'm sure the team would find this hilarious. They're always trying to set me up with some chick they met at the bar after a race. All the women they meet though, the biggest problem, is that they're straight. I think sometimes they forget that I am female.

I stopped outside the room, hesitating as my hand reached for the handle. It was then that the bell echoed through the halls, causing me to jump. Stupid thing, no wonder kids are hard of hearing anymore, they really don't need to make it that loud. I was soon surrounded by young children running from the room to go out and meet their parents on the front sidewalk, or to catch their respective buses. A small smile played on my face as I watched them, then I walked into the room to see Ms. Kaiou sliding a sealed envelope into Rune's backpack.

"What's going on?" I frowned as I watched the sight before me. Rune ran to my side and hugged my leg, it looked like he was about to cry, and there were a few brush burns on his arms. I felt anger start to rise in me. "What the hell happened to my son?"

"Mommy I didn't do it! I swear I didn't start the fight!"

My question was soon answered when he was quick to defend himself. I learned when I was younger that the quicker someone is to defend something, the more guilty they are. I knelt down to get to his eye level. "Go play with the toys for a minute while I talk to your teacher." I watched him run off before I stood back up. "What did he do Ms. Kaiou."

"You can call me Michiru now that school's out for the day." I blushed, Michiru was such a beautiful name. "During recess, another child took the ball he was playing with, Rune hit him. It started the fight that led to the marks you saw on his arms, they rolled around a little bit on the concrete before I was able to get to them. And before you yell at me, the other boy received a similar note to take home to his parents, that I wish to speak with them."

This was my worst fear, that Rune would be like this. He's never played with another child before, not for more then an hour or two at his sports games. I don't think he knows how to share and how he shouldn't hit people. I sighed and followed Michiru to her desk to talk with her. "Honestly...I was afraid of this." Some part of me was urging me to just pull him out of school and keep him home schooled. But another part of me knew that it would never benefit him. I faught off the protective part of me to listen to her.

"The school here offers a program, for agressive children and their parents. It's kind of a workshop to help find out what caused all the problems to begin with. Parents and children are met with individually, then met with together to talk about things. I'd like for you and Rune to attend one of the meetings. Because it's going to turn into a long year if he's going to do this everyday." She looked at me, I saw a hint of compassion in her eyes.

I could tell she loved her job and cared for the kids she was teaching. It would honestly look bad on her if she let a child through that liked to start fights at the drop of a hat. She's suppose to be teaching them sharing and socializing skills, not anger and greed skills. Perhaps it would be a good idea. He can meet with a therapist to talk about anything that's going on in his mind. I know they won't be able to help me with what happened. I've met with several different therapist and psychologists about it, nobody has taught me what's needed yet, so I've given up hope. I just live with it each and every day.

"The first meeting is tomorrow afternoon at 1PM. I know it's short notice, but-"

"I can be here. I don't have practice tomorrow." I cut her off, then blushed at how anxious I seemed. _'Will I get to see you?'_ I wanted to ask her, but I didn't want to scare her. Even though teacher's are suppose to be neutral, there could be repercussions against Rune if I were to hit on her and her reject it. Which I'm sure she would.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Just come to this room when you get here and I'll take you and Rune to the other classroom where it's being held at." She stood up and extended her hand to me. I gladly took it in mine and shook it.

"Come on Rune, you and I need to have a talk." I grabbed his hand as we walked from the classroom. "Thank you Michiru." I lead him out to the car and buckled him in the backseat. The entire way home we talked, again he was quick to defend himself, staying that boy pushed him first. It still didn't matter, he should have ignored it, he should have just gone to get another ball to play with instead of hitting him back. He also didn't seem too happy that I'd be coming in tomorrow for both of us to go to a meeting. It made my heart sink at this sudden change in him. It told me that a meeting like this was much needed. If we didn't go, then he may get worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes look, Jen can update a story :D Ya'll just got to be patient is all. I love the number of reviews that this one is bringing in, please keep it up :) It keeps me working on it.

Lot of conversation in this chapter as well

* * *

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter 4

I'd never felt this nervous before about anything in my life. I wasn't even this shakey when I had my first race. I parked my car in the school's parking lot. My managers were more then willing to give me the day off after I told them I had to have a meeting with Rune's teacher. I took a deep breath before walking into the building and toward Michiru's classroom. Quietly I opened the door and walked in, it got the attention of many of the children, who were playing, as well as Michiru who looked up from her desk.

"Mommy!" Rune squeeled as he came running over to me and hugged me tightly. I loved seeing him, I'm still trying to get over the empty nest syndrom that parents suffer when they're children start school, as well as when they move out. I'll probably have a heart attack after they move out.

"Hi honey." I picked him up and moved toward the teacher. "Are you ready for our meeting today?" He frowned when I asked that. "I know you're nervous honey, it's for the best for both of us."

"It's nice to see you again Haruka, I do appologize for the short notice as I said yesterday. But the meetings are only once a week, and I'd be too afraid to let this go another week. Hold on just one moment." She moved around to the front of her desk and got the attention of the class. "Children, you'll be joining Mrs. Kato's class for the next hour." She smiled when a groan came over the group. "They're outside playing." It got the reaction that she expected and they all lined up at the back door to go outside to play in the playground. As they all walked out of the door she turned to face us. "Please follow me."

I carefully set Rune down on the floor and grabbed his hand, we both followed Michiru down the hallway. I heard the little boy in my grasp start to giggle, he must have noticed the way I was looking at Michiru. He always seemed to know when I liked somebody, and he would never let me live it down.

"Here we are." We all walked through the door of the counseling center that was on the other side of the building. "Rune, you'll meet with Mr. Yamaguchi first. You're mother and I will wait out here for you."

I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Tell him anything you want to little man, he's only here to help you OK?"

"OK mommy." He walked toward the tall, dark haired man standing in the doorway. I wanted nothing more then to follow them, because I knew he probably wouldn't tell me anything of what happened. The man closed the door behind them and I sat down in the chair across from Michiru and looked at her.

"I have a hard time talking to people."

She looked at me, probably having not expected me to say anything. "Why is that?"

"I've tried talking to people before, nobody's been able to help me..."

Michiru looked back at the receptionist, then again at me. "So there is something wrong then?" She frowned, it looked as if she were genuinely worried about my well-being.

"I don't hide the fact that I was raped...But that's as much as I can bring myself to talk about." My eyes starred at the floor, I could no longer cry over the subject, it happened so long ago. I caught a glimpse of movement and looked up slightly to see her moving to the chair next to me, so we wouldn't have to talk as loudly.

"That explains how someone of your nature could have a child that looks just like you. I could tell he wasn't adopted."

I started digging my nails into the back of my left hand, it was a nervous habit that I had. Sadly, there were some times that I drew blood because I was so pre-occupied in my own thoughts that I didn't feel the pain.

"My nature?" I'd never heard of homosexuality being referred to as that. It almost sounded offensive in a way.

"I didn't mean anything by it Haruka." She leaned a little closer to me. "I meant people like us..."

"What!?" My eyes jerked up to meet hers. She simply blushed in response and giggled softly. "Sorry...I just...I had no idea."

"I keep it very quiet. If people found out, I'd be out of a job. They don't like people like us to be around children. I can't understand why though, we can care for them and teach them just the same as any other person can."

I looked up at the door and sighed. "What do you think he's saying in there?"

"Does he know what happened to you?"

I shook my head. "He just knows that mommy has really scary dreams sometimes. He wouldn't understand anyway."

"What about when he asks about his father?"

"Rune thinks he's dead. That he died in a car accident. And honestly, to me, the bastard is dead. I haven't seen him since graduation, I don't even remember his name."

"What about when he asks about your girlfriends?"

I could only laugh at this. "I don't have time to have a girlfriend. But he knows and understands that I'm different."

"I guess so, having a 5 year old and racing full time. Don't you travel a lot? Who looks after Rune when you're gone?" It almost sounded like she was sad that I didn't date, or better yet, didn't have time.

"I have a close friend, her name's Setsuna, I've known her since we were in grade school, she's one of the only people I trust with him."

"I'm sorry I'm asking you so many questions. Maybe it's my way of loosening you up, he's going to ask a lot of the same things when you go in there."

"Yea and I probably won't be able to answer any of them. I never seem to have a problem talking to pretty women when they're not taking notes on everything I'm saying." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. It's been a while since I've smiled like that. For some reason this woman made me feel relaxed and at home. Almost as if I could tell her anything about my past.

"Would you be-"

The door to the counselor's office flung open and Rune came running out. "Can I go play now mommy?"

"Only if Ms. Kaiou says it's OK, and if Mr. Yamaguchi says it's OK too." They both nodded, then I followed suit. "Alright, if you ask nicely then I'm sure Ms. Kaiou will take you to play." I stood up and looked at her before turning my attention to the tall man in the doorway. "My turn huh?" He only nodded and smiled at me before I followed him into the room.

* * *

The next chapter I plan to put both sessions in it, I just wanted to get some more conversation between Haruka and Michiru

Don't forget to read & review


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, look a fairly fast update. Well I didn't have school today, or work, so I figured I'd work on this story a little bit. Now if only I could get my hands to warm up, it's so hard to type when your fingers are frozen and you can't get them to move fast 

* * *

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter 5

_Rune's Session_

The small blonde haired boy sat down on the blanket that was laid out in the corner of the office, he picked up a few toys to play with. He barely noticed as the door to the room was pulled shut by Mr. Yamaguchi.

"Am I in trouble?" Rune asked softly. "Ms. Kaiou already talked to me yesterday; I thought I wasn't in trouble anymore."

Mr. Yamaguchi only smiled and sat down in his leather chair and grabbed his notebook to write down anything Rune may say. "Don't worry kiddo, you're not in trouble, I just want to talk to you, that's all."

"About what?" He contently posed an action figure and looked up at the older man.

"Anything you want. I'm here to listen to anything you want to tell me. OK?" He folded his leg over his knee and took the cap off his pen. "Tell me about your mother."

"I love my mommy. And she loves me."

"What's she like?" He started making some notes on his paper.

After the toy's arm refused to move Rune grumbled and threw it to the floor, then reached for another one. "She's always watching me. She watches everything I do. She's afraid of me getting hurt."

"Does she ever yell at you?"

Rune shook his head in response. "The only time she ever yells is in her sleep. She never yells at me."

"What does she say in her sleep?"

"A lot of bad words, and she wants some man to stop hurting her. I think she has bad dreams."

"Does she ever say what she wants him to stop doing?"

"No."

"Tell me about your daddy." Mr. Yamaguchi drew a line on his paper and looked down at the child before him.

"Dad's dead."

"How did he die?"

"Mommy said he died in a car accident before I was born. I don't know him."

"Have you ever seen a picture of him?"

"No, mommy doesn't like to talk about him."

Mr. Yamaguchi quickly wrote on the paper in front of him. _Mother's over protective. Father's dead. Ask mother about father._ "Does your mommy date? Does she ever have any men at home while you're there?"

"Mommy hates men. She says I'm the only man she'll ever allow in her bed." Rune smiled proudly at this before he picked up a stuffed animal to stomp on the action figure with. Each stomp of the animal on the toy, he would make a soft '_thud'_ sound.

"It sounds like your mommy really loves you." Mr. Yamaguchi put his notebook down and placed his pen on top of it. "Would you like to go any play with your friends?" Rune jumped up and ran toward the door, which was the only response the counselor needed as he opened the door. "Go ahead."

* * *

_Haruka's Session_

The door to the counselor's office flung open and Rune came running out. "Can I go play now mommy?"

"Only if Ms. Kaiou says it's OK and if Mr. Yamaguchi says it's OK too." They both nodded, then I followed suit. "Alright, if you ask nicely then I'm sure Ms. Kaiou will take you to play." I stood up and looked at her before turning my attention to the tall man in the doorway. "My turn huh?" He only nodded and smiled at me before I followed him into the room.

"How are you doing today Ms. Tenou?" He closed the door behind him and sat in his chair. I sat in one of the loungers that were against the wall.

"I'm OK. It's just been a little while since I've talked to anybody."

"Rune told me some interesting things while he was in here. I wanted to ask you about them if that's alright?"

"I can't guarantee I'll be able to answer anything though. I'm sorry" I stood up from my spot and moved to his book shelf to see a rather extensive collection of children's psychology books, as well as a few books mixed through about abuse and neglect. "Do you deal with child abuse a lot?"

"Sometimes, yes." He put his pen down and watched me. Perhaps his studies had taught him enough to wait until I'm ready to talk.

"I thought you wanted to ask me some questions?" I stopped to look as his degrees that were framed on the wall by the door.

"Yes. Rune says that you watch over him. Do you have anybody else to help you?"

"I don't need anybody else to watch my son. I don't trust anybody else with my son." I found myself snapping. It was the same as with each of my other therapists.

"Who else do you have help you? Your parents?"

"My parents couldn't even take care of me; I don't trust them with Rune."

He nodded and wrote more on his paper. I hated this; they took notes on everything I said. "What about Rune's father? Is he really dead?"

I froze, each muscle in my body was unable to move. My fist clenched at my sides as I turned to him. "That's none of your business."

"So he's not dead then? Don't you think Rune should have some kind of male influence in his life?"

"To me he is dead, and I don't want that bastard anywhere near him. I think we're done here." Before he could stand up to stop me I flung open the door and stormed from the room. I didn't even notice Michiru as I walked from the office.

"Haruka, wait a minute…" She stood from her chair and followed me. "What happened?"

"The same thing that always happens when I talk to people like him. He asks a few stupid questions, I get pissed, and leave. Get it? I think you have a class to attend to. I have to get home." I walked from the school and toward my vehicle. Once inside, I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed a well known number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Setsuna, it's Haruka."

"Hey, what's up, you sound like shit."

"Can you pick up Rune from school today."

"Sure, but I thought you had your meeting today, how did that go." I could hear some rustling in the background, she was probably getting her things together to leave.

"The same thing that always happens happened today. He asked me about him, and wouldn't let it go when I told him it was none of his business. He even said I needed to get a male influence for Rune. Listen, I'll see you when you bring Rune home…thanks." I hung up the phone before she could say anything else. I leaned my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes, tears slowly slid down my cheeks. I hated this, I couldn't tell anybody anything about what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, first off I want to address a review I recently received for a story. Sadly, with my school schedule and work schedule, I barely have time enough to think let alone to update a story every day. As much as I wish I could, sadly, I cannot. But I am getting them out at a fairly decent rate, so just bare with me. I've got a heavy course load this term, English Comp 1, Intro to Networking, Criminal Law, and Evidence and Testimony, plus I spend my weekends working, so just bare with me a little :D

* * *

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter 6

I jumped when I heard a tapping on my driver's side window. My eyes shot open in response to the noise, it was Michiru. I flipped the car to auxiliary power and wound down my window.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her voice was sweet, just like a lot of my other therapists, trying to sweet talk me to get me to open up.

"Not really Michiru." I started to wind the window back up.

"Wait…"

"What…?"

She handed me a small piece of paper, I barely glanced at it before putting it on my passenger seat. "If you ever need anybody to talk to, about anything, call me. That's my cell phone number." I only nodded in response before rolling up window completely and backing out of my parking spot.

Why did she care so much? She sounds like all the others who have tried to help me. They don't understand that nobody can help me. I've only had one person in my life that I could talk to, and it surely isn't her.

_After School – Michiru's POV _

My mind kept racing to Haruka; I couldn't help but think about all the possibilities of things that had happened to her. What could have made that rape, so long ago, that bad that she gets angry about it each and every time it's brought up. She obviously loves her son more than life itself, but normally, by now, people would have at least accepted that it happened and they couldn't stop it. I jumped as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I frowned when I saw that Haruka was not in the room to pick up Rune. Maybe she was waiting outside.

"Rune lets go see if your mommy's outside, OK?" I gently took his hand in my own and we walked out the front door, I frowned again when I didn't see her car in the line of vehicles. How could somebody as caring as her forget to pick up her own son?

"Auntie Sets!" Rune pulled his hand from mine and ran toward a tall green haired woman. This woman stood taller than Haruka did, she had to be Setsuna. "Where's mommy?"

"Haruka asked me if I'd pick you up today. What don't you want to see me?" I couldn't help but smile as she faked a pout to the little boy who only giggled at her. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Wait…Is everything alright with Haruka?" I approached her before she could climb back into her vehicle.

"Rune, go wait in the car please, auntie Sets will be right there OK?" He nodded to her and climbed in the backseat of her car. "You must be Ms. Kaiou, am I correct?"

I nodded. "Yes I am. You're Setsuna, correct? Haruka told me a little bit about you earlier."

"Yea, well…that little meeting you had set up for her and Rune, please don't do it again. I don't think you understand how much she hates talking about what happened to her. She's given up on trying to find therapy for it." Her tone was so cold and hateful toward me. I already felt bad for putting her through that, after I found out what had happened when she was younger.

"Please tell her I'm sorry, I had no clue what had happened to her."

"Yea, nobody does, until they try to help her. She doesn't need help, she's fine just the way she is. I wouldn't want her to change for anything. Now, if you'll please excuse me I have to take Rune home."

How could somebody like her be friends with someone as compassionate as Haruka? I simply sighed before going back into the building to grab my things to leave. It was obvious that she cared for Haruka and doesn't want to see her hurt in any way. It was not my intention of hurting her; I was only trying to help her.

_At Home – Haruka's POV _

I wiped away the last of my tears and tossed a blood soaked blade into the trash can. I know I shouldn't do it, but it is the only way that I know how to relieve my pain. Nobody knows that I do it, and nobody needs to know that I do it. This is why I wanted Setsuna to pick up Rune from school, so I could spend time alone and relieve my pain.

I quickly worked to make dinner for myself and Rune, I even made some extra for Setsuna. For her doing me this favor it's the least I could do to offer her a meal.

"Mommy, we're home!" I heard the soft thud of his backpack on the floor by the door, then the trample of his feet on the hallway running toward me. "Why didn't you pick me up? Auntie Sets can't drive." He hugged my leg.

I knelt down to pick him up and kiss his cheek. "Can't drive huh? Thank you Setsuna." I looked in the doorway and saw the tall woman standing there. "You know how much it means to me when you do these things."

"You know it's no problem. Hey Rune why don't you go and get ready for supper." I set him down and he ran off to the bathroom to wash his hands. "You don't have to worry about anymore of those meetings. I told Ms. Kaiou not to do it again."

I frowned at her. "Why?"

"What on earth do you mean why? You know what happens every time you meet with one of those people. You always close yourself off from the world for a few days. They force you to think about it. And we both know how much you hate that."

Yea, but it gives me a chance to see Michiru. I couldn't tell Setsuna that though. "It just gives me a chance to see Rune is all."

"And to see Ms. Kaiou." I blushed as he came around the corner. "Mommy likes my teacher." He giggled as he saw my rosy cheeks.

"Oh really?" Setsuna joined him in his verbal assault. "Well if I had known that I wouldn't have said that to her."

"I don't like her…I don't even know her." I got three plates out of the cabinet and served all of us. They only laughed at me more. "Why are you two attacking me!"

"Thank you." Setsuna took one of the plates from me and sat at the table. "We're not attacking you, we think it's cute."

"Will you stay with him, I'm going to eat in my room."

"Would you like me to just stay the night tonight. I know you're going to be locked in your room."

I just smiled and nodded. "Thank you." I grabbed a bottle of beer from the back of the fridge and walked to my room. Setsuna was right, I would feel much better if I could just be alone. She has no idea how much all of what she does means to me.

I ate in peace and flipped through channels on my television, listening for Setsuna to put Rune to bed. Once I heard 'good nights' exchanged between the two I left my room and went out to my car to grab the piece of paper that Michiru had given me earlier.

_"If you ever need anybody to talk to, about anything, call me." _Her words played back in my head as I looked at the seven digits written on the paper in my hand. I do need somebody to talk to, somebody on the outside that doesn't know anything about me. I reached for my phone and flipped it open to dial the numbers.

* * *

Well, from the way things are going, this may be my very first story to reach 100 reviews, please keep it up :D I'll be SO happy if I hit 100 


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, already up to 75 reviews. Keep it going people :D

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter 7

Dammit Haruka, you don't even know this person yet you're willing to call her and tell her everything about your past. What if she judges me like all the others have? Or, what if she tries to give me a pity party? I don't think I could handle a pity party. What is this feeling? I feel so confused.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I stared at the paper in my hands. I can't do this. I discarded the paper and reached for the remote. Just do it Haruka. I looked down at the paper, then back at the TV. Just because she said it was alright to call her, doesn't mean she'll accept it. _'People like us…'_ I could hear her voice in my head. She's like me, she doesn't like men, and apparently she's single. _'Would you be…?'_ Again her voice played in my head. If Rune hadn't of come out of the room, what would she have asked me? Just do it already. She gave you her number; she wants you to call her.

Alright, I'll do it. I got off my bed and picked up the piece of paper from the floor. I flipped open my phone and slowly dialed each of those numbers. When I placed my phone to my ear I could hear the ringing on the other side. Why was I so nervous? I felt like a little girl with a crush, and I'm calling them for the very first time.

"Hello?"

Oh god I can't do this. I quickly hung up the phone and looked at it. Great, now I just hung up on her. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Each time I banged the phone against my head. OK, I'll try it again. I once again dialed each of the numbers and waited for a response.

"Hello?" This time her voice sounded a little agitated.

"Um…I'm sorry." Again I found myself hanging up. What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just talk to her like I could when we were face to face?

I jumped when my phone rang. I hesitated to look at the window on the front of my phone. Sure enough, her number appeared on the front.

"Hello." I spoke softly as I tried to hide my nervousness.

"Haruka?" Her voice sounded worried. "Is that you?"

I bit my lip, the thought of hanging up the phone again ran through my mind. It would be so much easier to turn my phone off for the night, and simply deal with her tomorrow when I picked up Rune from school. "Yea…I'm sorry."

"No don't hang up again! Are you alright?"

I turned the volume down on my television and leaned back against the pillows on my bed. "Yea, I guess so."

"I told you, you can call me whenever you want. I can lend an ear."

She sounded so compassionate. What was this that I'm feeling for her? "I'm sorry for what Setsuna said to you earlier. She really shouldn't have."

"No, it's quite alright. I think I deserved it. I really shouldn't have stepped out of my boundaries like I did. I just…it's that I liked Rune so much that I only wanted to help him."

So she didn't like me then. Who was I trying to fool? Nobody wants to date a 22 year old with a child. "He's fine though, he's just not used to playing with other kids."

"I'm getting a feeling that you didn't call me to talk about your son, did you?"

I bit my lip. No, I called you to tell you how I want to see you again. I sighed lightly. "No, not really." Why do I want to tell her about my horrible habit? Why do I want to tell her that I want to see her all the time? Good god I just met her a few days ago.

"Is it about your meeting today?"

Don't start probing me; please, just let me talk. "It just hurts so much. Each and every time it's brought up…I hurt myself."

"What do you mean you hurt yourself?"

I could hear her voice shaking. "I just hurt myself…It lets the pain out." I smiled a sad smile as I looked down at my forearm which had a long scab running down the inside of it. I couldn't tell her how good it felt to do it. "There's something different about you…It's almost like I can tell you anything that I couldn't tell to anybody else. Not even to Setsuna." I wiped a tear from my eye. "It hurt so much, what they did to me. I don't think I'll ever forget it. I don't even know how I'll explain it to Rune when he's old enough to understand."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're a smart woman."

I smiled slightly. "You're sweet, thank you. Setsuna doesn't even know the pain that I feel. All she knows is that whenever it's brought up I lock myself in my bedroom all night long. I'm thankful to have her so she can look over Rune."

"It's good that you have help with him. I'm sure he's a handful sometimes."

"Yea, he is. After they got home he started picking on me, saying that I li-" I quickly caught myself before I finished the sentence.

"That you what?"

"Nothing…don't worry about it." I quickly changed the subject before she got suspicious. "What were you going to ask me earlier?"

I could hear her clear her throat and take a deep breath. "Well, would you be interested in coming over one night for dinner. Just me and you. I can make whatever you'd like me to make."

"I…" I blushed as I thought about her invitation. I really shouldn't. What about Rune? No…I can't live like this anymore, I need something more than a friend in my life. "I think I'd like that."

She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard my response. "How about Friday night? I can give you my home address tomorrow when you pick up Rune at the end of the day."

"I'd like that…You should probably get some rest, I'm sure a bunch of 5-year-olds wear you out through the day."

She giggled at me, it was such a cute sound. "I'll see you tomorrow Haruka, good night."

"Good night."

I hung up my phone and plugged it into the charger. Just that little bit of conversation made me feel so much better. I think I can trust her, she didn't judge me at all. Maybe I can tell her more when we're completely alone on Friday.


	8. Chapter 8

Teacher's Pet has officially passed Step Sisters as my most reviewed story. THANK YOU:D I'm starting to think that with just one more chapter I'm going to hit 100 reviews. I can't wait to actually see that on one of my stories. Again, thank you!!

And I love how I'm even bringing in readers that don't like the Ruka/Michi pairing (Ami Meitsu) I love being able to change someone. :D Hope you all keep reading this, I'm loving writing it…I still think there's going to be 5 to 10 more chapters I have a lot of ideas for this story. Don't even bother asking me where I'm going with it, I still haven't really figured that out, but if you've read ANY of my other stories, anything could happen to this lovely couple.

If the person who left the idea for the "long lost rapist," is reading this... please PM me (don't leave a review) PM me, I have a question for you. No, it's not bad. I just can't remember if you had originally PMed the idea, or left it in a review, but I can't find it and it's frustrating me.

Please enjoy, and don't forget to review.

* * *

Teacher's Pet 

Chapter 8

"Good morning Rune." I smiled as I watched her kneel down to look at him. "How was your night?"

"Good." He hung his backpack on a hook by the door and looked at her. "I learned a secret yesterday."

"Oh really, are you allowed to tell this secret."

"No he's not." I gently placed my hand over his mouth. "Why don't you go and play honey? I need to talk to Ms. Kaiou."

He giggled and ran off to join a group of boys playing with some action figures. "So what kind of secret is it?" She stood up and smirked at me.

"Don't worry about it…" I sighed. "Knowing him you'll know by the end of the day anyway." I diverted my eyes from her. "I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have bothered you like that."

"No, it's quite alright Haruka, I didn't mind. Here…" She handed me a slip of paper which I quickly looked at, it was her address, I simply smiled and put the paper in my jacket pocket. I blushed as she gently took my hand and moved me away from the children. "Last night when we spoke…" She sighed, it looked as though she was trying to find the right words. "You hurt yourself…how?"

"Don't worry about it, trust me, I'm fine." I gently tipped her chin up to look into her eyes. "Trust me… I think you've got a little girl in need of a hug." I motioned over her shoulder to a young girl that had tripped on the rug and was crying and holding her knee. "I'll see you later?" She nodded at me before moving to the child.

If only it was that easy to tell you how I felt. It would be easy if I even knew how I felt. I need to talk to Setsuna about this, maybe she can help me figure things out.

--

"Haruka just tell me what's bothering you. I've known you for seven years and I can tell these things. Sort of like a sister-sense." Setsuna looked at me over the rim of her coffee cup.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked out the shop's window at all the passing couples on the sidewalk. "Do you know what love feels like?"

Her tone quickly changed, becoming more light hearted. "What's this about?" She set her coffee cup on the table and leaned closer to me. "Is it Rune's teacher?"

I nodded. "I don't know what to do. Sets I've never felt like this before. Not even with all those other women I've dated."

"Your parents will be thrilled that you've found somebody."

"I don't care about my parents, remember, they never cared about me. You're the only one that's ever shown me a bit of compassion. You…and her."

"What makes her so different then all the rest? And how do you even know she'd be interested anyway?" She picked up her coffee cup to take another sip.

"Because while I was locked away in my room last night I called her…she invited me over for dinner tomorrow night." I gently placed the piece of paper on the table to show the woman sitting across from me. My hand was trembling slightly as I pulled it away. "I'm so nervous. What if she doesn't like me? What if-"

She picked up the piece of paper to look at the address. "Don't you even start with your 'what-ifs.' Each time you start with those before a date you end up boring them to death. You just need to relax a little bit before you go out. Just be the Haruka that I came to know and love, alright? If she's anything like you're perceiving then she'll love you just the way you are, past and all."

"Yea I guess…"

"Yea I guess? Good god Haruka, this is why you're always sad and lonely. You don't give yourself enough credit where credit's due. Those bastards in high school took all that away from you. You're letting him win by not getting over it. You need your courage back. Remember the Haruka that flirted with anybody that walked and had breasts? What about the Haruka that could get any woman she wanted just by flashing a smile? There are just sometimes that I miss that Ruka. Come back…"

I let out a sigh. Part of what she said was right. Those guys in high school took everything from me. They took my virginity, technically; they took all my strength and my dignity. I have nothing left due to them. What could I possibly have to offer Michiru? If only it were as easy as giving her everything I give to Rune. "I forgot how to love."

"Oh boy…And you know that I'm perfectly happy being alone, so there's no way I can help you out. But I think I do know somebody that can help us. You have to promise to trust me though." I nodded and watched her pull out her cell phone and dial a number. After a few seconds the other line answered. "Minako…are you doing anything now?"

Minako? I don't think I've ever met this girl before. I hope she's not as bad as Setsuna's last friend that I met. I don't think I could handle another Usagi, especially at this very moment in time. My mind automatically blocked out what she was saying over the phone as thoughts ran through my head. Usagi was a sweet girl, but I couldn't stop staring at those bon-bons on the top of her head. How could any sane woman wear their hair like that.

"So we'll see you in a little bit then. Good, it looks like Haruka could use another cup of coffee anyway." She hung up her phone and smiled at me. "She said she can meet us here in about 20 minutes. She only lives right around the corner."

"I'm just thankful that you didn't call Usagi. I couldn't put up with her right now." Setsuna only smiled. "Please tell me she's not like her. I'm begging you."

"She knows all there is to know about love."

"You're avoiding my question Sets, tell me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I sighed and motioned to the waitress to get another cup of coffee. "I hate you."

* * *

So, it looks like Ruka's going to be getting a lesson from the princess of love herself...Poor Ruka...don't attack me for doing something like this lol 

If you made it this far REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you thank you thank you. This is my very first story to hit 100 reviews and I have nobody to thank but you guys. :D Well, and I guess myself for writing such a damn good story lol Here's the next installment to Teacher's Pet, please enjoy.

* * *

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter 9

I turned to look over my shoulder when I saw Setsuna wave her hand. It already started looking bad when I saw a young woman bounce toward us. Her hair was just as long as Usagi's, but thankfully wasn't shaped like bon-bons.

"It's nice to see you again Minako." Setsuna moved over on the bench to let the blonde sit next to her. "This is Haruka…Haruka, Minako."

"Hi!" I closed my eyes. She already sounded so much like Usagi did. Please help me.

I smiled politely then glared at Setsuna. "Hi…"

"Setsuna told me you need help with love. Who better to ask then me?"

"I don't know. Setsuna, who would be better to ask…please…" I gave her a death glare. The same glare I had given her last night when her and Rune were picking on me.

"Oh, aren't you a nasty one. I'm sure I can change that." The smaller woman got up to sit next to me. "You've haven't gotten any in a while have you?"

"Excuse me?!" I kicked Setsuna under the table when she started laughing. "I don't think that's any of y business really. I don't even know you."

"That's a no then. When's the last time you were with a woman?"

I looked down to think of the answer. The worst part of it was that I couldn't remember. It really had been that long since I was with another person physically. "I…I don't know."

"It was high school Ruka…It's been over 5 years since you've been with someone."

"How do you know that?"

Setsuna chuckled at me. "I was always able to tell when you got some. You can't stop grinning like an idiot."

"5 years!" Minako shook her head. "Ok, it sounds like I need to start with the basics. When are you going out with her?"

"This Friday night, she invited me over for dinner." I barely glanced at her.

"Do you know what she's making."

"No…she said she'd make whatever I wanted."

"Wrong…tell her to make whatever she wants." I glanced at her. "It doesn't matter if you're the guest or not, always let the woman choose what or where to eat."

"But what if she makes something I don't like?"

"Eat it anyway. You don't want to tell her that you don't like it because that will hurt her feelings. We don't want feelings injured here now do we? Now if it's something you're allergic to on the other hand, I'm sure she'd understand. But definitely do not tell her you don't like her food, especially if you plan on seeing her again."

"I see her everyday as it is. She's my son's teacher."

"Woah…That's a big no-no. It's one of those conflict of interest things."

"I don't care, I've never met anybody like Michiru before." I looked out the window. Part of me was wishing that I was walking down the sidewalk with Michiru's arm hooked in mine. I'm so jealous of those people. They're the people that I can never be.

She sighed. "What do you plan on wearing?"

"I thought about a pair of slacks, button down shirt and a tie."

"Nix the tie. A tie is too formal for a first day. The rest sounds good. Now…what do you plan on getting for her."

"Getting for her…?"

She slapped herself in the forehead. "Oh my god. You've got to be kidding me! You have to at least take her some flowers. Roses are always a good thing. All women love roses."

I sighed. I was slowly starting to realize that I had no idea what I was doing. "I don't even know if she likes flowers."

"Well, when's the next time you'll see her?"

I looked down at my watch. "About an hour, when I pick Rune up from school."

"Alright, when you pick him up, take her a single flower, just to see her reaction to it. If she blushes and is speechless, bring her a bouquet, if she sort of frowns and politely says thank you, bring her chocolates instead. It's common sense really."

"But poor Ruka here lacks common sense."

"You're not helping Setsuna. I should get going so I can go and pick up my son." I stood from my spot and laid down some money on the table to pay for my drinks. "It was really nice meeting you Minako." I turned and left before they could find some reason to stop me.

* * *

Why did I listen to her? I looked down at the single white rose in my hand. She's just a crazy teenager. She doesn't know what she's doing. Stupid Haruka…Forget it, here goes nothing. I opened up the door to the classroom just as the bell rang. I smiled when I saw Rune go to gather his bag.

"Are you feeling any better Haruka?"

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at her. I never thought it was possible, but this woman was becoming more and more beautiful each time I saw her. "I…Yea. Thank you for listening."

She smiled and stepped closer to me. "I told you that I'll listen to anything you're willing to tell me." I felt a blush come to my face as I looked down into her eyes.

"I…I have something for you." I smiled and nervously handed her the flower. Good god I felt like a little school girl with a silly crush

She blushed a deep crimson color and took it from my hand, I shivered as she let her fingers drag over the back of my hand. "It's gorgeous Haruka. You're so sweet." She leaned up to place a brief kiss on my cheek. "Please tell me you're coming to dinner tomorrow night." She turned back to her desk to grab a piece of paper.

"Yes, I told you I would. I'm looking forward to it."

"What would you like me to make?"

_'It's about what she wants, not what you want.'_ I could hear Minako's words play themselves over and over again in my head. "Whatever you'd like to make." I smiled at her as she blushed.

"Are you sure?" I nodded at her. "Alright…how about you come over at 7, is that alright?" She gently placed her hand on my shoulder.

I smiled down at her and placed my hand over hers. "7 sounds perfect. I can't wait."

* * *

_Friday night_

"Mommy you look beautiful." Rune jumped up and down on my bed as I was combing my hair out.

"Honey please don't do that, what if you fall."

He pouted and sat down in the middle of the bed. "Do you love Ms. Kaiou?"

I blushed as I looked at him in the mirror. "I don't know yet honey, we'll have to wait and see. Why don't you go bother Auntie Sets for a little while, while mommy finishes getting dressed so she's not late."

"Alright." He hopped off the bed and ran down the hallway.

I took a deep breath and once again turned my attention to the mirror. I had already accumulated a pile of shirts on the floor. I couldn't find the right color to wear with my slacks.

"Wear the dark blue one. It looks good with those pants." Setsuna stood at the doorway to my bedroom, her arms folded over her chest.

I looked up at her and frowned. "Where's Rune?"

She chuckled. "I turned cartoons on for him, so he'll be set for a few hours." She stepped closer to me and moved a piece of stray hair off of my forehead. "You're really nervous aren't you?"

I nodded as I buttoned up my shirt. "Like you said, I haven't been on a date in so long." I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror again. "Do I look alright?" I watched Setsuna brush something off of my shoulder then nod. "I should get going then." I picked up the bouquet of white and red roses and walked out the bedroom door. "Wish me luck honey." I knelt down and hugged Rune tightly.

"Tell Ms. Kaiou hi for me."

I smiled down at him. "I will…" I walked toward the front door. "Take care of him."

"Like I said, he's watching cartoons, he's good until he falls asleep. Good luck Ruka, just don't make a fool of yourself."

I nodded and went out to my car. Thanks Setsuna, like I really needed any help with feeling like a moron. I took a deep breath in a vain attempt at calming my nerves as I looked down at the beautifully handwritten address Michiru had given me yesterday. I whispered a soft prayer to myself as I backed down the driveway to head into town.

* * *

Don't hate me for not putting the date in here yet...but next chapter isn't going to be as lovey-dovey as you all will think. Just a little bit of a teaser...Ruka's going to come face to face with one (possibly both...haven't figured that out yet) of her rapists.

If you made it this far...review :D


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to Debora Diskey for the rapist idea :D

And sorry for a little bit of a delay…had a hell of a time getting connected to the internet at home. I'd have to say that with this chapter this will be about half way done. I think I've got the rest of it planned out in my head now as to the sequence of events to happen to these two lovely people.

* * *

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter 10

I pulled into a parking spot and looked up at the tall building in front of me. "Apartment 43…" My eyes looked up and counted the number of floors to the building. I hated heights…I took a deep breath and stepped from my car and straightened out my jacket. I can't believe I'm actually doing this…I held the flowers in my hand as I went up to the front door. "43…43…43…there it is." I pressed the buzzer next to Michiru's name and waited for a response.

"Hello?"

I smiled when I heard her voice on the intercom. "Gonna let me in or make me stand out here all night?"

"Haruka?"

I chuckled and pressed the button in again to speak. "No, the boogeyman…yes Haruka."

'The boogeyman…the fucking boogeyman Haruka. There you go, make it sound like you're five years old all over again.' I rubbed my forehead before opening the door when I heard a buzz followed by a click. I was actually doing this. I was on a date…and with my own son's teacher none-the-less. I slowly stepped into the elevator. Yet another thing I hate. Ever since the incident I found that I hated small spaces, or any other type of confinement.

When it reached the fourth floor I walked down the hallway and gently knocked on the door with a golden number '43' nailed to the front of it. I wiped my hand on the seat of my pants just before the door opened. She was absolutely gorgeous, I slowly allowed my eyes to travel down the front of her body. Her hair was perfectly done, not a wave out of place. I must admit it was much better than seeing her with a ponytail all the time when I took Rune to school. She wore a long dark blue dress that hugged all of her curves. My mouth parted, but I couldn't put the words together to speak.

"Those are beautiful…" Her voice pulled me out of my daze and I looked into her eyes. "Come on in boogeyman." She giggled and turned to walk into her apartment. I quickly followed suit.

There wasn't much to it, just a one bedroom apartment. There were a few photos scattered over the walls. The sofa was a deep crimson color, elegant yet simple. I turned my head to the entertainment stand where there were a few figurines sitting on top, as well as a small trophy toward the back. "You look beautiful Michiru." I quickly turned my attention back to my host. I didn't want to seem rude for appearing more interested in the decorations then I was in her.

"And might I add that you look very handsome. Make yourself at home, supper is almost finished." I found myself leaning slightly to watch her hips sway as she walked into the adjoining room.

Again I looked at the figurines on top of the entertainment center, this time I moved closer to them though with the intention of finding out what that trophy was for. Carefully I picked it up and wiped away a little of the dust that covered the inscription.

_'10th Grade Art Show 1st Place Michiru Kaiou' _

I smiled at it, then looked around the room again, noting that there were no art supplies to be scene. I shrugged it off and put it back on the shelf.

"Dinner's ready."

I jumped, causing my arm to bump into a small figure of a mermaid, knocking it to the floor. "I'm so sorry!" I knelt down to start picking up the pieces of the now broken statue.

"It's alright…"

No it wasn't. I could hear the hurt in her voice. "I'm sure I can fix it." I looked at her again, she looked as if she were about to cry.

"No, it's fine…really." She forced a smile and set the broken ceramic on the shelf. "Come on or dinner will get cold." She gently took my hand in hers and led me into the kitchen.

I was shocked at the amount of time this woman had put into preparing dinner for us both. I looked at the table which she had covered in a black tablecloth, on opposite sides of it there sat two plates as well as two glasses of wine. As I got closer I saw, what looked like, chicken on the plates, with rice as the secondary. I hope it tastes as good as it looks.

"How did you know that I love chicken?" I took my seat and watched her take hers. I watched a soft blush cover her cheeks.

"Good guess I suppose…plus Rune absolutely adores it. So I figured like son like mother than."

"He adores anything you put in front of him that he can put in his mouth." This caused her to chuckle. I looked down at my plate, part of me was trying to impress her somehow. I just wasn't sure of how to impress her without making a complete fool of myself in the process.

"Please tell me you like it…" There was hope in her eyes as she watched me take my first bite.

"It's delicious." I actually wasn't lying. Not only was she beautiful but she can cook.

"Don't lie to me." She took a bite from her own plate, never taking her eyes off of me.

"I'm not lying!" I quickly came to my own defense. "Trust me, I would tell you otherwise if I didn't." OK, maybe I wouldn't, but it was very good.

She smiled at me. "I was afraid you wouldn't show up…"

"Why?"

"All of the other times I've made arrangements like this, they never showed up, or called me an hour later with some excuse as to why they weren't here." She looked down at her plate.

"Well they don't know what they're missing then do they?" I watched a smile play on her face. "That's better, you're much more beautiful when you smile…and blush." I moved my leg as she tried to kick me under the table.

"Be nice to me, this is my place after all, I could kick you out of here."

"Would you though?"

She sighed. "No…"

We both jumped when there was a knock on the front door. I frowned and looked at her. "Who's that?"

She placed her napkin on top of the table and stood up, the look on her face said that she was just as confused as I was. "I'm sorry about this…hold on a minute." She walked up to the front door and looked through the spy hole, then frowned. "It's only my cousin." I turned in my chair to watch her open the door. "What do you want Mamoru?" My ears perked up when I heard that name. No, it's not possible…is it? I leaned a little further in my seat to look at the tall black-haired man blocking my now sought after escape route.

"I just need a place to crash…my girlfriend kicked me out again...wait, was I interrupting anything." He looked over Michiru's shoulder and the minute our eyes met I covered my mouth.

I was not expecting the urge to vomit to come that quickly. It overtook my body faster than all the flashing images of his face hovering over my naked, vulnerable body. I shuttered as I stood and ran toward the bathroom. I'm lucky that I saw it before we sat down to eat. I soon slammed the door behind me before the reflex took over.

I could hear him laughing out in the living room. "I never knew your cooking was that bad Michi. But to kill him? Damn that's a first."

My mind blocked out the next few sentences until there was a knock on the door, followed by a friendly voice. "Haruka, are you alright?"

I put my feet up against the door to keep her from opening the door. "I…I just need a minute."

"What happened?" I could feel her start pushing on the door, attempting to get it open.

"I said I'm fine Michiru…I just…I think I need to go." I wiped off my mouth and opened the door. I couldn't look at the woman standing on the other side of it.

"Wait."

I froze when she touched my hand. "Please don't touch me Michiru." I jerked my hand away from her, a type of coldness came over me that I had never experienced before.

"What did I do?"

"Him…You're related to him." My tone was cold and stern as I moved toward the door. "I have to go." I watched the expression on her face change from sadness to pure shock. "Yea…the man that was dead to me…remember me telling you about that?" Again she grabbed my hand, this time tighter then before.

"Please stay Ruka. I don't want you to hurt yourself again. I had no way of knowing that he did that to you. Please don't go." She pleaded with me. With each word she spoke the cold melted away. She did really care.

"I just need to be alone right now, please. Thank you for a wonderful meal." On the way out I grabbed the pieces of the statue. "I'll throw this in the dumpster on my way out. Thank you again for dinner, I'll see you on Monday." I gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Again, if you made it this far, review:D Thanks again to Debora Diskey for the idea of Mamoru 


	11. Chapter 11

I love how I get 10 reviews within one day of a chapter being up. Things like that make me continue to write. Thank you Reusch for helping me to narrow down my ideas for this chapter.

This chapter's going to be broken up differently due to the events that will be happening in it, it won't be completely in Haruka's POV.

* * *

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter 11

_Monday Morning – At School_

Michiru looked up at the clock, it was 5 minutes before the bell was to ring. There was still no sign of Rune, nor Haruka. She took a deep breath in a vain attempt to push aside the horrible thoughts that were flooding her head. 'What if she hurt herself? What if she was in the hospital? She didn't answer any of my phone calls.'

"Ms. Kaiou what's wrong? You look sad." A small raven haired boy looked up at her from her side.

She simply forced a smile and nodded. "I'm alright. There's just something bad that happened to me over the weekend." She sighed. 'And I hope she's alright because of it.'

"OK." He nodded before going back to the play area to grab some toys.

"Sorry we're late." Michiru looked up to see the tall-bitter woman that she had a confrontation with last week.

She frowned when she saw Rune with her, but no Haruka. After standing, she approached them both. "Where's Haruka?"

Setsuna helped Rune out of his jacket and looked at her. "I thought you might know. She never came home Friday night."

The smaller woman frowned. "She left my apartment at 8 that night." Michiru watched Rune go to join a group of boys in the corner. Setsuna frowned down at her. "Something happened Friday night…"

The stepped out of the room to talk in the hallway. "What happened?"

"I swear to you I had no idea…" She lowered her voice before speaking. "One of the guys…from her past…" Setsuna listened with open ears. "He's my cousin."

"WHAT!?" The rage that filled Setsuna's face was quite visible.

"And I only found that out after he decided to come over and ruin our date." Michiru was visibly shaken by the fact that Haruka seemed to have disappeared. "Do you have any idea where she may have gone?"

The green haired woman shook her head. "Whenever she gets upset she normally just goes for a drive, but to be gone for two days, that's not like her. Have you tried to call her? She won't pick up any of my calls."

"Yes, I've tried all weekend, I wanted to make sure she was alright. Setsuna last week, when we had that meeting, she called me that night. She said she hurt herself."

"What…?"

"Yea, she wouldn't tell me how though. What if she hurt herself again this time?"

* * *

_Across Town – Haruka's POV_

I hummed to myself in a methodical manner as I looked down at the task on my lap. I was carefully piecing together Michiru's statue. I figured that it was my job, since I was the one to have broken it.

My back pressed against the wall of Michiru's apartment building, I haven't strayed far from it since Friday. I wish I could just call her to tell her that I'm alright. Or to call Setsuna to tell her the same, she's probably blaming Michiru for me not being home all weekend. I do hope she took Rune to school today. 'There!' I looked down as I glued the final piece to the mermaid's tailfin and smiled. I hope she likes it.

I stood up slowly to make my way back to my car. My body swayed slightly as a drop of blood fell from my fingertips. It was running down from the still open wound on my left wrist. Nobody seems to understand that this is the only way I can deal with my pain. I climbed into the driver's side and stared at the building until my eyes finally closed.

* * *

_Afternoon – School _

"Has she picked up any of your calls Setsuna?" Michiru looked up at the tall woman with hope in her eyes.

"No…I'm really starting to get worried." She watched Rune put his backpack on his shoulders.

"Where's mommy at?" He held onto Setsuna's leg and looked up at both of the women.

"She went away for a little while, she'll be back soon though alright?" Michiru watched she exchange between the two and smiled softly. She really did have a way with that little boy. "Do you think you could try calling her again?"

Michiru nodded. "I'll give it a try when I get home, do you have a number where I can reach you in case she does answer." Setsuna proceeded to write down several numbers on a scrap piece of paper before handing it to the younger woman. "I'll call you if I hear anything." She watched the woman and child walk out of the room. 'Where are you Haruka?"

After much grumbling and station changing Michiru finally gave up and shut it off. She couldn't find anything to listen to that would help her mood any. She was worried sick about the woman she had come to know and adore. What if something worse had happened to her? What if she was off the side of the road somewhere whispering for help that nobody could hear. She shook her head, the last thing she needed right now was images of Haruka seriously hurt.

She turned into the driveway of her apartment building and frowned slightly when she saw, what appeared to be, Haruka's vehicle. 'That can't be…' She pulled in beside it and saw Haruka sitting in her seat, her head slumped to one side. 'Oh my god.' Her fingers couldn't work fast enough to unhook her seatbelt and get out of the car to go and check on the blond.

"Haruka!" Michiru tried to open the door only to find it was locked "Haruka wake up!" She tried pounding on the window, to no avail, the blonde on the other side of the glass did not stir from her apparent slumber. "Shit…" She fumbled through her purse, looking for something she could use to break the window with. She quickly thought against it after she saw the extent of the blonde's injury on her wrist. 'She doesn't need to be cut anymore.' Michiru pulled her cell phone out of her purse and quickly dialed for an ambulance.

* * *

_At the hospital_

"Are you related to Haruka Tenou in any way?" Michiru looked up at the doctor and nodded. "How are you related?"

She quickly lied to him. "Her girlfriend." She stood up to look into his eyes. "How is she doing?"

"She's being prepped for a blood transfusion now. But we have to wait for the blood bags to get here from Kyoto. We don't have any O negative on stock here due to it being so rare."

"I'm O negative…" Michiru didn't even hesitate to respond to him. "Please let me help."

He nodded to her. "Please follow me then."

"Can I make a quick phone call first?" He nodded and Michiru walked outside to dial the number that Setsuna had given her earlier that day.

"Hello?"

"Haruka's in the hospital…I'm here now, I'm getting ready to go in to give her a transfusion…"

"Wait…what? What happened? Is she alright?" The voice on the other side was frantic.

"She cut herself pretty badly, and instead of waiting for a transport from Kyoto they're going to let me donate to her."

"We'll be right there." She hung up the phone and Michiru walked through the automatic doors and back to the doctor.

"I'm ready."

"Follow me then."

He led her back through a hallway and into a sterile room where she saw Haruka hooked up to many machines. She could hear the chatter of the nurses that surrounded her, but they were quickly phased out by the slow beeping of a heart monitor. Michiru laid back on the bed next to Haruka as instructed and they proceeded to hook her up to a similar machine. She winced as they placed the tube into her arm.

"You'll probably get a cold sensation in a few minutes, but this is normal. If you start to feel faint at all, tell us." Michiru nodded to the nurse and turned her head to look at the blonde next to her. She looked so peaceful, as if she were sleeping. 'Please be alright Ruka.'


	12. Chapter 12

Well…I know a lot of you probably hate me for what I did last chapter, but…guess what…get over it :D

* * *

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter 12

"She won't wake up. Doctor why won't she wake up?" Michiru sat at my bedside. I don't think she ever left my side.

"Her body went into shock due to the amount of blood she lost. From the looks of her wounds it was a slow drain of her blood. She probably picked them open when they started to close up again. If she doesn't wake up soon we may have to put her into a medically induced coma, that way her body can fully heal."

"Coma?" I could hear a heavy door closing. "Setsuna, what if she doesn't wake up?"

"I don't know."

I wanted to scream at them. I wanted to tell them I was sorry. I wanted to wake up. I tried with all my might to move my body, to bring myself out of this. I hurt so much though. It hurt to move. I was too weak.

"I have to go and get Rune from school. Will you be alright here by yourself?" Setsuna said in a soft tone, almost as if she didn't want to wake me up.

"I'll be fine. I don't want to leave. What if she wakes up?"

"I'll be back soon." I could hear the door close again.

I felt a light, soft hand rest atop mine. "Haruka. I don't know if you can hear me, I just want you to know how sorry I am. If I had known he did that I never would have opened the door to him. I can't believe he never told me. He always used to tell me everything while we were going up." I felt a pair of warm lips press against my forehead, my head turned slightly toward her in response. "Haruka?" I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by a set of tear soaked ones. "Haruka you're alright!"

The only noise I was able to utter was a soft moan as I looked into her eyes. "What…" I coughed; my throat was dry from not speaking for the past 24 hours.

"Sh, don't talk Ruka." I blushed at the shorter name she used and nodded. "Let me get a doctor." I turned my head slightly and watched her go. When the door closed I looked around the room and frowned. I always hated hospitals. The last time I was in one was to give birth to Rune, then before that, was high school. Maybe it was all just a bad dream. I closed my eyes, hoping just that.

"It's nice to see you're finally awake Haruka." I opened my eyes again to look up at a male doctor, I frowned. "So the transfusion took, this is always promising."

I tensed up when he touched me and looked at Michiru. "Please get him away from me." I ignored the hurt look on his face. "Michi please get him away from me!"

"Doctor, can I talk to you for a minute." She patted the back of my hand before leading him out into the hallway. I could just barely hear them talking. "She had a traumatic experience with men when she was younger…and ran into one of them a few days ago. Could she possibly have a female doctor?"

"I think I could have that arranged. Why didn't you say anything before hand?"

"I honestly had no idea how she would react when she woke up."

"No problem."

I looked up when Michiru walked into the room. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Why do you care so much? I don't deserve anybody's love Michiru." I looked away, then reached for the glass of water that I saw sitting on my bedside table.

"Maybe I care so much because I like you Haruka. Did you ever think of that?"

"Nobody's ever liked me for me. They've all wanted me to change in one way or another. I'm not going to change anything for you."

"Have I ever asked you to change anything for me? Haruka I know what happened to you when you were younger, and now that I know who it was it just makes me want to help you more."

"I don't need your help Michiru! I don't need anybody's help!"

"Oh stop being such a baby and realize that you're getting older and you can't spend your entire life alone Haruka." My head snapped back to the door to see Setsuna walk through, I smiled softly when Rune climbed onto my bed and hugged me tightly.

"Hi honey. Mommy missed you." I gently ran my fingers through his hair and rested my head against his. "Setsuna…why did you bring him here?"

"Because I missed you mommy!"

I couldn't help but smile at him. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes to fight the tears that were now flooding them. What if Michiru hadn't have gotten home when she did, Rune would be without a mother right now. My body started to shake as more and more tears started developing. "I'm sorry…"

"Rune, let's go get you a snack." Setsuna pulled him free of my grasp and left the room with him. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried into them.

"I'm sorry Michiru…I can't do this anymore. It's too much. Setsuna was right, I can't do this alone anymore. I can't live alone anymore. Each time I look at Rune I think of how perfect our family is, but then I look around the world and see other children with two parents..." I leaned against her when she sat down next to me and slid her arms around me. For the first time, in a long time, I felt safe.

"Shh, it's alright Ruka. I'm here for you." She played with my hair, it was so relaxing. "I think we need to redo our date, what do you say?" I smiled softly and nodded. "Maybe this time we can go out to a restaurant instead."

"Yea that sounds good." I wiped away my tears and looked up as an older female doctor walked into the room with a folder in her hands. "Tell the other gentleman that I'm sorry, please. I just can't have men touching me."

She simply nodded. "Want to tell me why you did this Haruka?" She gently picked up my hand to remove the bandages from my wrist to check how the stitches were holding up.

"I had a run-in…with an old 'buddy' of mine." I frowned. "He raped me several years ago, and it brought back painful memories."

"I see. Well you should thank Michiru here for saving your life."

"I know." I interrupted her before she could finish. "I know she's the one that found me in my car."

"She's also the one that gave you your transfusion…Now that you're awake we'll be moving you to another floor for a psychiatric evaluation. You must go through it before you can be released."

I looked over at Michiru. "You did that for me?"

She smiled. "I couldn't just sit there and do nothing knowing we've got the same blood type. I had to help you. If I didn't you probably wouldn't be talking to me right now. I didn't want to lose you Ruka."

"Why not, we barely know one another."

"I know we barely know each other, but I feel this attraction to you. An attraction that I've never felt before with anybody I've ever met." She moved back up to my bed and sat beside me, looking right into my eyes. "There's something about you that draws me closer."

"Even with my fucked up emotions?"

She giggled. "Yes, even with your…your." She stuttered around the word. "Your emotions."

"Don't like the 'f' word?" She shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean it."

"It's not that I don't like it, it's more like I can't bring myself to say it." She let her hand rest on my cheek. I loved the way it felt. Maybe was she said did have some merit. There was something about this woman in beside me that drew me to her. I couldn't figure out what it was and that was scaring the shit out of me.

I took a deep breath and turned my head to kiss the palm of her hand, and then I looked up into her eyes. My hand reached up to bring her head close to mine and I kissed her. I have no idea what possessed me to do it, but I was thankful when she closed her eyes and returned it.

"What was that…mm" I cut her off as she started to ask me why I did it. The only answer I could come up with was that I felt I needed to. It wasn't just an urge to do it, it was a need. I was petrified. It was the first time in a long time that I had kissed someone, I didn't even know if I was still any good.

She finally broke away and I looked down. "I'm sorry." I shivered when her fingers ran across my cheek. "I really shouldn't have."

"Ruka, its fine. I'm…I'm just glad you had the courage to do it, because I don't think I would have been able to bring myself to do it. I wanted to kiss you when I saw you Friday night, but I was too shy." She rested her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes.

I lied back against the mattress and closed my eyes as well, feeling safe with having her so close to me. I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed..sorry about the delay in getting it out, I couldn't put my thoughts together :( Don't forget to review :D

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

A couple reviews I received basically begged me to allow them to be happy. If you guys know anything about my writing, they have to work for the love dammit. I can't just hand it over to them...You guys slacked on the last chapter, I was sad when I saw 10 reviews. Did you not like it or something? I hope this chapter helps redeem myself

* * *

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter 13

"Setsuna you know I can't drive your car, why didn't you bring mine?"

"Because yours is being reupholstered…remember."

I sighed before climbing into the passenger side of the older vehicle. I watched Setsuna help Rune into his seatbelt before stepping into the driver's seat and pulling away from the hospital. I looked up at it for, hopefully, the last time in a long time.

"Mommy, you OK now?"

I turned around to look at him, a soft smile playing on my lips. "Yes, mommy's alright now. I'm sorry if I scared you honey."

"Nope, I knew you were going to be alright!" I watched him shift in his seat and could only smile more. How could I possibly think that killing myself would make it all better? It may end my own pain, but he would be heartbroken for the rest of his life. How could I have been so stupid?

"Michiru told me this morning that she'll come over to the house after school today to see how you're feeling." Setsuna came to a red light and looked at me. "She does seem to care for you."

"Yea Ms. Kaiou loves you mommy. She told me herself!" I blushed and looked back at the cheerful little boy.

I smiled and thought of the events over the past week. Whenever Setsuna and Rune weren't there, Michiru was there to keep me company and make sure I was doing alright. Each morning she would leave to go and teach her class, and then she'd return to my side, usually bringing me real food.

"Where are you going Sets? I thought we were going home?" I looked down the road as we passed it that lead to the highway. "The road is back there that we need, remember?"

"I'm quite aware of that, did you ever think I was hungry? Besides by the time we finish eating your SUV should be finished. I had them replace the cloth seats with leather." She had a grin on her face.

"Oh I love you Setsuna!" When I got the vehicle, it was the only model that I liked, and it did not have leather seats. I had been meaning to have the new seat covers installed for a while.

* * *

_Michiru's POV_

I walked into the school early that morning. I stopped in at the main office to grab my mail before heading down the hallway toward my classroom. I tilted my head to the side as I came to a sealed envelope with just my name hand written on it. I tucked the other papers safely under my arm as I reached for my keys to unlock the door. 'What the…' I frowned when I looked inside and saw that the lights were already on. I tried the door and found it was unlocked.

"Can I help you?" I looked at the older woman who was cleaning things from my desk. "What are you doing in here?"

She looked up at me and frowned. "You haven't gotten your notice than I take it?" She threw a recent picture of Haruka on the top of the box then I watched her open up one of the desk drawers.

"Hey be careful with that!"

"All I was told to do was clean up, not be gentle." She grabbed a stack of paperwork from the drawer and placed it on top of the picture. I frowned when I heard the glass of the frame breaking.

I opened up the envelope and slowly read the words that were typed on the paper:

_After you gather your things from your former classroom, please see me. _

_Headmaster Matsuo _

I frowned at it. "What's this about?"

"I don't know Michiru, but I just know what I was told to do. Here, I think this is the last of it. Double check to see if I've forgotten anything." She quickly walked from the room, never looking back.

I dug out the picture of my beloved and placed on the top of the pile inside the box. Thankfully the cracked glass was only near the frame itself, not in the middle. I sighed and looked through the desk, grabbing a few pens and pencils that were forgotten. What's going on? There's no way they could have found out about Haruka and I so soon, let alone know that she was in fact a she. I know they've seen Haruka come in and out of school, but probably assumed that she was Rune's father.

I walked into the office and was barely greeted by the receptionist. "Mr. Matsuo is in his office waiting for you Michiru." I nodded and walked to the end of the hallway and went inside the room.

"What's this about?"

"It's come to my attention that you've been dating one of your students' parents."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's considered a conflict of interest Michiru." He finally looked away from his computer screen, his eyes meeting mine.

"Then can't you move Rune to be with the other teacher?" I set the box down on the floor because of its weight.

"You see, we were going to do that, until we found out that the person you've been seeing is a female. You know if other parents were to find out the teacher of their 5 year old was a homosexual they'd pull their children out of this school."

"I don't understand though. You'd rather bring in someone who hates children and who will yell at them everyday then keep me, someone who's gay. Can you explain that to me?"

"I'm not doubting your skills as a professional Michiru. But surely there's something else you could do with your life. I don't think teaching would be right for you, due to your choices in life."

"Choices? Choices!? You think I choose to live like this. Knowing I wanted to go into a career where I would have to live a lie every day of my life just to please you and your bosses. You all think this is a choice that we live. That apparently we choose to live a life full of torment and lies. Do you choose to be straight Senichi? Can you answer me that?"

"No, but that's different."

"No it's not. " I took a deep breath and grabbed my box before storming out of the room. I ignored the receptionist as she bid me farewell. I knew if I didn't get out of there quickly I'd start crying in front of them all.

* * *

_11:00 AM – Haruka's POV_

"What do you say to your auntie Sets Rune?" I helped Rune out of the backseat of the car and watched him run around to hug the taller woman.

"Mommy told me to tell you thank you auntie Sets." He hugged her tightly before running across the gravel toward my car.

I shook my head and smiled. "Thank you." I pulled her close to me and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for everything you've done over the past week."

"Oh shut up. You know as well as I do that sometimes you need another woman around. I just hope that now this one's around you won't forget about me."

I smiled at her. "Rune would never let me forget his auntie Sets." I pulled away from her and turned toward the vehicle. "I'll give you a call later, alright?" I climbed into the vehicle and waited until Rune got his seatbelt hooked before I pulled away. "You ready to go home little guy?"

"I'm not little mommy!"

"Sorry honey." I smiled. "You ready to go home, we can make a special dinner for Ms. Kaiou tonight. You can help me too."

"I want to make cookies!"

I chuckled at him. "We can make cookies after Michiru comes over. I think she'd like to help us, what do you think?"

"Yea, that sounds like fun."

The rest of the ride home we discussed which cookies we should make. Talking about the positives of each of them, from sugar cookies to chocolate chip. Rune quickly decided for us that sugar cookies were too boring and the only way we would make them is if he was allowed to put sprinkles on them. I told him that since we'd have to go to the store for sprinkles, that chocolate chip would be better.

"Looks like Michiru's already here." I frowned when I saw her older car sitting at the top of our driveway. She was supposed to be in school, she shouldn't be here until after 3 PM this afternoon. "Why do you suppose she's here already?"

"Maybe the school blew up!"

I laughed aloud at what he had said. "I doubt that honey." I frowned when I saw her sitting on the porch swing, slowly rocking back and forth. "Rune when we pull in the garage, go inside and watch TV alright?"

"OK mommy." He unhooked his belt. He knew I didn't mind if he did that once we were on the driveway. I saw the teacher look up from her spot, her eyes were read. I pulled into the open garage door and unlocked the door so Rune could go inside before I walked back out to Michiru. "What's wrong?"

She quickly turned her eyes away from mine. Trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. "I got fired…"

"What? Why?" I sat down next to her and wrapped both of my arms around her smaller frame.

"They found out about us. They said that if parents found out their children's teacher was gay, they'd pull their children from the school. Ruka, I told you this would happen if they found out. Why can't they just treat us fairly?" I frowned as I felt her body start to shake with more tears. "Ever since I could remember I wanted to be a teacher."

"What about your art? Your art is amazing…"

She shook her head. "I could never make anything from my art, it's not good enough."

I sighed and thought of something to change the subject. "Rune and I were going to make supper for you. But since you're here, would you like to help us?" I gently tilted her chin upwards to look into her eyes.

She let out a small smile and nodded. "I'd like that." She leaned closer to press her lips to mine. I shivered in response. Each one of her kisses feels like the first one all over again. I love them.


	14. Chapter 14

With regards to what happened to Michiru in the last chapter. The sad part of it is that a lot of homosexual teachers lose their jobs simply because they're homosexual. I think it mainly depends on what grade level they teach as well. They're a lot more likely to lose their job if they teach in elementary school than if they teach in high school.

With this chapter I'm going to skip about a month or so, just to get the time flow a little faster, because in the first 13 chapters I've only covered a time span of two weeks lol I figured that it might be better to get a little bit of a time gap in there too.

Oh yea, and in reference to the last chapter, when Michiru lost her job. I'd like to direct all of your attention back to chapter 4 when Ruka and Michi were talking in the office and Michi said "She'd lose her job if they ever found out about her" well...she lost her job :D So I do keep track of what I put in early on, it's up to you to pick up on the hints.

* * *

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter 14 

_Michiru's POV_

I giggled softly as I pushed the tall blonde onto my bed and climbed on top of her. "Hey!" She laughed at me and brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Thank you for helping me pack." I rested my head on her chest and listened to the rhythm of her heart beating.

"It's no problem honey. So…when am I going to get to meet your brother?" She placed her hand under my chin to turn my face toward hers. "I'd like to meet the guy you're moving in with you know."

I sighed. "Soon, I promise." More like never. I don't have a brother, but I could never tell her that I was moving in with Mamoru and a friend of his. They recently got a 3 bedroom townhouse; it was after Mamoru's girlfriend finally broke up with him. I knew if I told Haruka she'd probably never want to see me again.

"So when is your interview for the art instructor position at the university?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Again I sighed, I knew I probably wouldn't get it, my art wasn't good enough. "Do you think I have a chance?"

"Yes, of course you'll get it. Would you like me to come with you? We can celebrate after you get it." I smiled and kissed her softly, she always knew how to make me relax. "A friend told me once that if you don't have confidence, you'll never get anywhere."

"Setsuna…right?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Yea, she told me that when I first started falling for you."

I shifted to lie on the mattress beside her and nestled into her arms. I always felt so safe in her arms. "You need a shower honey." I giggled and pinched my nose. "You moved too much furniture."

"Hey! That's not nice." I only laughed more when she pouted. "Well, you could join me for a shower." She winked before standing up.

"As much as I'd love to say yes…" I shook my head. We seem to have found this niche between us. I feel so comfortable knowing that I can lead her on like that and she doesn't expect it to go beyond the jokes. "Just don't drain all the hot water, I want a shower too."

"Anything for you my dear." She pulled the door shut behind her as she went into the bathroom.

I smiled again and curled up against my pillow. I was falling in love with that woman. But I felt that it was too soon to tell her. What if she felt threatened by it? I couldn't bear it if she left me.

* * *

_Haruka's POV_

I walked out of the bathroom about 20 minutes later. I was drying my hair with a towel. "Michi there's still ple-" I stopped, mid sentence and looked down at the sleeping form on the bed. It certainly has been a long couple of weeks. Ever since the school fired her, she's been unable to find another job, and now she's got to move out of the apartment that she's only lived in for a few months.

I sighed. I wanted nothing more than to curl up with her in bed, but I knew I had to get home to Rune and Setsuna. I sat down next to her and watched her slow breathes as she slept. "So beautiful…" I spoke softly as I brushed hair out of her eyes. After I leaned down and kissed her forehead I whispered softly into her ear. "I love you."

It was so easy to tell her when she wasn't awake. When she couldn't answer me. When she didn't even hear me. I wish I could tell her those words, to whisper them right into her ear. But I can't, I'm afraid. I love you, my Michiru. I looked at her one last time before leaving the apartment. I smiled when I saw the statue that I had repaired still sitting on top of the entertainment stand. She said it was going to be the last thing she packed, since it meant even more to her now. The fact that her late father gave it to her when she was a child, and then the fact that I fixed it after it hit the floor.

* * *

_Michiru's POV – Next day_

"Wish me luck honey." I leaned up to kiss her before getting out of her vehicle.

"You don't need any luck Michi." I felt her eyes on me as I walked into the administration building for my interview. I was nervous, yet at the same time, anxious. What if I didn't get it? I surely didn't want to be living with Mamoru and his slob friend for the rest of my life. What if I was to ask Haruka if I could live…no…I don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage of her. I would never want to do that to her and Rune.

"Michiru Kaiou, I have a meeting with Mr. Saito." I smiled politely to the receptionist who returned my smile.

"Yes of course. Ms. Kaiou will you please have a seat in one of those chairs over there and I'll let him know you're here."

I nodded and walked to the chair against the wall. So far so good, they're a lot nicer then at the elementary school. I watched students walk in and out of various offices, some chatting with others, some walking alone with a stack of books that looked as heavy as they themselves were. I smiled as I remember my time in the university, even though it wasn't all that long ago it felt like ages. I remember being that solo person walking from class to class, barely being able to hold onto my books, while reading one in my hands.

"Ms. Kaiou?" I looked up as an older man came out from a side hallway; he extended his hand to me. "I'm Mr. Saito, thank you for coming in to meet with me today, if you'll please follow me."

I slide my purse over my shoulder and followed him down the hallway and into his office. "It should be me thanking you Mr. Saito." I took a seat on the leather chair that was across from his large oak desk.

"I was looking over your resume and saw you have some teaching experience with the elementary schools. Mind if I ask you why you're no longer with them?"

I looked down, should I tell him? What if it disqualifies me from the position? "They fired me because I was dating a woman." My eyes found a small gash in the carpet on the floor to examine.

He sighed. "That's the sad thing about the grade school level; they'll fire magnificent teachers for very thoughtless reasons." I quickly snapped my head up to look at him. "We have a rather high homosexual population on campus. It's a fairly even mix of men and women, even teachers. So trust me, that doesn't disqualify you…" He flipped to another page. "You taught violin while you were studying in school, what can you tell me about that?"

Why is he asking me about my violin experience? I haven't played in almost two years. "Yes sir, I did teach. It was mainly a beginner's level that I was teaching. Because I, myself, am not that good at it."

"I'd like our head of the music department to have the say in that." He smiled at me. "You see, I filled the art instructor spot yesterday, but I saw you have violin and music experience and thought you would be an asset in the music department. Would you be able to come in to play for us tomorrow at this time?"

I quickly nodded. "Yes sir, but please be gentle, I haven't played in almost two years."

Again he smiled. "Then you may want to practice. If Ms. Arai thinks you're good, then you've got the job." He stood up and reached across to shake my hand. "Let me walk you out."

I practically ran out to Haruka's car after I shook his hand again. "They already filled the position of the art teacher…" I saw the hurt look on her face. "But they would like to consider me as a violin instructor."

"Violin?" She tilted her head as she looked at me. "You play the violin?"

I giggled as I climbed into the passenger seat. "Yes…I used to teach it while I was going to school, but I haven't played it in over a year or so and they want me to play for them tomorrow. Will you help me practice, you play the piano don't you?"

"Yes I do, but I'm much like you, I haven't played in a long time." She pulled me close for a kiss. "But I'll help you practice anything." She smirked before kissing me deeply. I couldn't help but whimper against her lips.

"And…they don't care that I'm with a woman…"

"That you're gay?"

"Yea, he doesn't care. He said there's a high population on campus, men, and women…even some teachers. Ruka I'd feel right at home here."

"Don't you feel right at home with me?" She smiled at me. I blushed, I hated when she flashed her sexy smile at me.

"I always feel right at home with you Ruka. Do you think we can swing by my house so I can grab my violin?" I double checked the time to make sure Mamoru would still be at work. It should be safe to spend only a few minutes there. Just long enough for me to get it.

"Sure, you'll have to tell me how to get there though. Will I get to meet your brother?"

"No, he's working until late tonight. I'm sorry. It's hard to catch him when he's not working." I smiled, even though it was phony. I wanted to tell her that I don't have a brother, but then she'd be angry at me for lying, and even more upset that I was staying with the man that had hurt her so long ago.

* * *

So...what do you think, will Ruka get to meet Michi's "Brother"? Just so you know...whatever you guess, is probably wrong. lol The only one who knows what's going to happen is me and if you know my writing at all, none of you will be able to guess it. 

Don't forget to Review!!!!!!!!

With this chapter, I officially hit 20,000 total words :D Yay, go me


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love how several of you tried to guess what was going to happen. You all were right…to a degree; certain things were right from each of you. You'll have to read to figure out what's right and what's not. I must say that I loved the review from breadwithcheese/thepillows93 was the most interesting of the bunch. I love the dog named James that bites Mamoru in the butt. That one gave me a laugh when I needed it.

* * *

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter 15

_Michiru's POV_

I frowned as I looked at the driveway. Mamoru was not supposed to be home yet, it was only noon. He wasn't supposed to be home until after 5PM today. I knew if Haruka saw the car she'd want to meet him. I spoke before she could when we pulled into the drive.

"Let me see what kind of mood he's in. He shouldn't be home this early. If he's not feeling well then I doubt he'll want me to bring anybody in the house."

I felt my heart sink when she frowned at me. "If you don't want me to meet him just tell me and I'll back off about it."

"No…Honey it's not that, I'm just saying, if he doesn't feel good then he won't want to see anybody. Don't you feel like that when you don't feel good?" She nodded and I leaned over to give her a soft kiss. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

I climbed from her vehicle and flipped through my keys until finally landing on the small house key. I took a deep breath before opening the front door and stepping inside. I looked around, only hearing silence, maybe he really wasn't feeling well and he was sleeping. I just wanted to get in and out without any problems.

"Michiru is that you?" I heard him call from down the hallway. It almost sounded like it was coming from my bedroom. He knows better then to go through my things. "Michiru get in here!"

I cringed when I heard his voice echo through the house. He was angry and I had no idea why. "Mamo…what are you doing in here?" I frowned when I turned the corner into my bedroom and saw my things repacked in their boxes.

"I think you should leave Michiru. I don't want a fucking faggot living in my house."

"What!? What are you talking about?" I stepped closer to him only to fall back on the floor when his hand struck my cheek.

"This is what I'm talking about. How dare you become involved with someone like her?" He threw the picture of Haruka and me at me. "She accused me of raping her when I didn't do anything to that bitch."

"Then why did she get sick at just the sight of you?"

"Because she's convinced herself that I did that to her. You've got two choices Michiru. Don't see her again and stay here. Or stay with her and get out. I'm not going to have that in my house."

"I believe her…" I looked down, knowing what was coming. I ignored the stinging pain as his hand struck the same spot on my face. "I believe that you did that to her Mamoru. And if that's my only choice, then I'll take my things and be on my way."

"Then get out, you can find your things on the lawn." He picked up a box and left the room with it.

_Haruka's POV_

I sighed as I sat in the driveway, watching the door. Part of me was hoping to meet her brother; the other part was just impatient that it was taking so long. I frowned when I saw the front door swing open, then his frame fill its space. What on earth was he doing there?

"Get out Michiru!" His voice echoed over the lawn as I watched him throw the box he was carrying onto the grass. He soon disappeared, probably to find another one.

I stepped from my car and slowly made my way toward the front door. Maybe my eyes were deceiving me; maybe her brother just simply looked like Mamoru. I frowned when I looked in, just in time to be pushed out of the way. "What the hell…?"

"You're not welcome here dyke." He threw the box down on top of my stomach and disappeared again into the building.

"Ruka, are you alright?"

I looked up at the smaller woman and saw nothing but red when I noticed the gashes on her cheek and jaw. "What did he do to you?"

"I'm fine…"

She turned her face away from me to attempt to hide the wounds from my sight. I pushed the box to the porch and stood up. The rage that had built inside of me for so long was finally starting to surface, and it was all brought on by Michiru's injury. I pushed past her and went into the house, following the sound of breaking glass into what was once Michiru's bedroom.

"I told you, you aren't welcome here." He spat at me and picked up the last box of Michiru's items.

I shoved the box from his hands and punched him with all my might. I never before felt such a rush of happiness when I saw him fall to the floor, holding his bleeding nose. "How dare you lay a finger on Michiru. You hurt her, you hurt me. And trust me buddy, I've wanted to do this to you for a long, long time." I sat down on top of his chest and hit him, over and over and over again.

"Haruka stop…You're going to kill him!"

My vision finally cleared when I felt her hand grip mine. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my now racing heart. As I started coming down, I started feeling the pain in my hand. "I think we need to get you to a hospital Haruka…"

"No, I'm fine Michiru…I just think we need to leave." I spat at him, just like he had done to me and stood up. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him writhing in pain on the carpet. Finally, I got my revenge on him; I never felt anything so joyful in my life. I grabbed the box from the floor before giving him one more kick in his stomach, and then followed Michiru from the house and to my car.

"Where am I going to stay?" She looked at me once we had the last box loaded in the car.

"What do you mean?" I winced as I placed my hand on the steering wheel; the pain from it was shooting through my arm.

"I don't have any other family…I'm sorry I lied to you about him, I was afraid you'd hate me if you knew I was living with him. Please don't hate me for lying to you Haruka. I only did it to protect you." She couldn't help but smile softly. "And apparently him."

"Don't worry about it; I understand why you did it." I glanced at her and smiled. "And you'll be staying with me and Rune…if that's alright with you."

She returned my smile and nodded. "I'd like that…but don't think you'll be getting fresh with me. Not with that hand of yours."

"Damn…so you're telling me that if I didn't mess up my hand I'd stand a chance at having you?" I grinned. These games of ours always helped me relax.

"Maybe…though I doubt it." She gently took my hand in hers. "We need to get you to the hospital Ruka, the bleeding hasn't stopped yet."

I sighed and obeyed her. Even after only a month I had learned not to fight with her. I was always going to lose. "Fine…" I turned onto the road that the hospital was located at.

_Two hours later – Michiru's POV_

I followed Haruka from the building, her hand was heavily bandaged and she was stumbling slightly from the pain killer they had given her. There's no way she's driving like this. "Give me your keys."

"No, I'm fine." I watched her fumble through her pocket trying to find them.

"Give me your keys."

"Michiru I said I'm fine…"

"Give me your keys Ruka."

Before she could protest again I pressed her against the driver's side of her vehicle and kissed her passionately. More passionately then I had ever done before. While I had her distracted I pulled the set of keys from her pocket. "But Michi…" I only giggled when she pouted at me.

"No, the doctor said you can't drive, not until you're through with your pain killers. He said if you punched him one more time you would have required surgery to repair everything. Get in the other side." I pushed her gently before climbing into the vehicle to drive us to her home.

By the time we pulled into her driveway, I glanced at her and smiled when I saw she was asleep. And she said she was fine to drive. I pulled into the garage and leaned over to gently bite on her ear. I giggled when she groaned softly. I moved my lips down to her neck and slid my hand along her thigh. She eagerly accepted my hand, her eyes still having not opened. How could somebody sleep through this?

"Wake up!" I practically shouted in her ear. I fell back in my own seat laughing when she jumped and hit the top of the vehicle. "We're home." I got out of the car and moved around to help her from her side. "You should lie down if you're that tired."

"Well now that somebody gave me a heart attack, I'm wide awake…" She glared at me and got out of the vehicle on her own. "Can I have my keys back now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because if I gave them back to you you're liable to go off driving and kill yourself. I don't want that, and I know that you don't either. I care about you too much to let you do that to yourself."

"Fine, fine, fine. If mommy really wants me to, I'll go lie down." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Teacher says so." I giggled and watcher her walk down the hallway and into her bedroom. Then it dawned on me. Where was I supposed to sleep? I know Haruka didn't have another bedroom set up. And she told me herself that the futon was horrible to sleep on. I sighed. I'll have to worry about it later, for now, the least I could do was make dinner for everybody.

* * *

Again...if you made it this far, don't forget to review :D 


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry about the delay getting this chapter out…Haven't really had the interest in writing it in a while. Don't hate me…just be thankful that this one is being updated.

* * *

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 16

_Michiru's POV _

"What are you doing here Michiru?" I looked over at the door and saw Rune come running in. "Where's mommy?" He hugged my leg and looked up at me. "Whatcha makin?"

I giggled at him and leaned down, easily picking him up. "One question at a time kiddo. I'm here because you're mommy needed my help. Your mommy's sleeping, and I'm making chicken for dinner. Why don't you go clean up and get your mommy while you're at it?"

"OK Michiru." He wiggled out of my arms and ran down the hallway.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" I looked at Setsuna who was pointing at my shirt. I hadn't noticed it until she said something that the front of my shirt was speckled with Haruka's blood.

I sighed and moved the pot to a cold burner before sitting at the table. "I was living with Mamoru…" My eyes met the table, I knew if looks could kill at that moment her stare would have been the death of me. "I had no place else to go…After my interview today Ruka took me out to the house so I could get my violin. Mamoru had gone through my things and found the picture of her…he threw me out."

"Yea and I beat the…" She covered Rune's ears with her hands "Shit out of him…"

I turned to look at Haruka, her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked as though she hadn't slept at all. "How are you feeling?"

"The medicine wore off…And I couldn't find where the bottle was."

"Why didn't you yell for me, it's right here" I handed her the prescription bottle and watched her quickly open it and take one out.

"Mommy what happened to your hand?" I watched Haruka cringe as he grabbed her hand to examine it.

"I hit something, it hurts really bad…could you let go of it please…" She winced again as he quickly removed his hands from her.

"Sorry…"

"So what did you make for dinner honey?" She stepped over to the stove and took the spoon out of the pot to taste it. "Oo, yummy." I smiled at her and stood up to steal a quick kiss.

"I'd love to stay, but I've got to be in to work in about an hour." I watched Setsuna step closer to Haruka and whisper something to her. I frowned when she glared at me. "I'll see you later guys."

"What did she say?"

"She told me to take care of myself…"

"You're lying…" I got a plate out to get Rune his food and set it on the table for him.

She sighed and leaned down to whisper in my ear, making sure Rune couldn't hear. "She told me to be careful…that you seem like bad luck to her. She doesn't like the fact that you were staying with Mamoru and didn't tell me." She kissed me softly before pulling away. "Don't worry about it love…I'm not."

* * *

_After Dinner – Haruka's POV _

"Haruka you can't possibly play with your hand like that." I ignored her and pressed my fingers into the keys. I bit my lower lip as pain shot from between my knuckles to the back of my wrist. I couldn't let a little stinging pain stop me from helping her.

"But you said you needed to practice." I shuffled through some old sheet music. "What about this one…"

She sat down on the bench with me to look at the music. "What is it?"

"I wrote it a few years ago…I think you'll like it." I slowly started playing, the pain in my hand slowly dissipating.

She rested her head against my shoulder, her eyes closed, contently listening to me play. She didn't even seem to mind all the times I messed up. "That was beautiful. I'd love to play it for them tomorrow." She stood up and grabbed the sheet music to move it to her stand, then placed her violin under her chin and played a few chords; expertly tuning the instrument.

I relaxed in my seat and watched her slowly go over each of the lines of notes. It didn't take her long to start playing it from pure memory. "I'm impressed…"

Crimson quickly covered her face. "Why? What do you mean?"

"It's been a long time since I've seen someone play the way you play. It was amazing. I know you'll get the job tomorrow honey." I let my hand rest on my lap, sadly I was unable to hide the fact that it was now throbbing.

"I told you, you shouldn't have played! Go and take one or your pain killers." I smiled as she ushered me off to get my medicine. I was actually starting to like having someone around to take care of me. I think Setsuna had a point when she said how I needed help sometimes…

"What are you doing?" I walked from the kitchen and saw her digging through her boxes, pulling out a blanket and a pillow and placing them on the sofa.

"Getting my bed together…why?" She looked up at me.

"You don't need a pillow or a blanket. Come on…" I gently took her hand in mine.

"But where am I going to sleep?"

I loved it when she got like this. "With me."

I smiled at her blush. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She smiled and looked around the room once we were inside. "Would you like one of my shirts to sleep in?"

"I'd like that."

I shivered as I watched her pull off the shirt she had on. I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering over the curves of her now exposed hips. I wanted nothing more then to reach out and touch her, but I knew if I did she'd only slap my hand away. Before temptation overtook me I turned to the closet to dig out a shirt for her.

"What are you doing…?" I closed my eyes when I felt her lips press against the side of my neck. My shirt in my hands slipped to the floor as I turned to face her, I blushed when I saw she was now completely topless.

I couldn't find any words to stop her as she moved to the door and turned the lock on it. "Come to sleep with me." I obeyed her and followed her lead to the bed where she pushed me onto the mattress and climbed on top of me. Before I could protest she kissed me roughly, similar to how she had kissed me outside the hospital earlier today.

I melted into her touch, her fingers quickly worked to unbutton my shirt and slide it off. I looked deep into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

The only response I received was another kiss on my lips, it was the only reassurance I needed. She didn't rush anything throughout the evening. She took her time with me and was patient was I was uneasy about something. This only made me love her more.

* * *

Don't forget to review :D 


	17. Chapter 17

Again, sorry about the delay. I haven't had much time to myself over the past week to work on this. I hope you enjoy it…I think the next chapter is going to be the last chapter.

* * *

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter 17

_Following Morning –Michiru's POV-_

I smiled as I awoke the following morning. Last night was so perfect; I finally felt relaxed enough to make love to Haruka. It was incredible. Even with all her insecurities it was amazing. I leaned over Haruka and smiled more as I watched her sleep. I brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes and leaned down to place a warm kiss on her lips.

"I love you." I whispered to her. It was the first time I was able to say those words to her. It felt right to finally say them.

She slowly smiled and opened her eyes. "I love you too." Before I was able to blush she pulled me down into a deep, passionate kiss. I shivered when she slid her hand down the front of my body, her wonderful fingers cupped my breast and gave it a light squeeze.

"Mommy! Why can't I come in!" We both jumped apart when Rune pounded on the door. "Mommy can I come in!"

I blushed and pulled the blanket up to cover my body. "You should let him in." I kissed her softly as she stood up. "Mm." I grinned as I watched her quickly cover up her nude body. "My god you're gorgeous." I curled up on her pillow as I watched her go to the door.

"Well good morning honey, why are you up this early?" I leaned slightly to watch them at the door. I waved to him when he looked around Haruka's leg.

"I heard a lot of noises, I tried to get in all night to see if you were OK." He frowned at her. "Are you OK?" He hugged her tightly.

She picked him up and moved back to me. "I had Michiru here to keep me company."

"OK. As long as Michiru-mama was here with you." We both blushed when he said that. "I'm hungry mommy." He looked up at her and she smiled.

"Alright, what would you like honey?" She set him back on the floor.

"Pancakes!" he smiled and ran from the room.

Both of us looked at each other, confusion plastered on our faces. "Michiru-mama?" I spoke first. She simply shrugged and left the room. I got up and got dressed in order to follow them.

* * *

_-Haruka's POV-_

"Why did you call Michiru that?" I grabbed the pancake mix from the shelf

"But she is my mama too isn't she? You two were in the same room all night. I remember kids telling me that their parents sleep in the same room together." He pulled himself up onto a chair at the table and watched me.

"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good." I looked over my shoulder to see Michiru standing at the doorway, wrapped up in one of my robes. "Just like your mommy." She ruffled his hair then leaned up to give me a kiss. "I love pancakes by the way." I smiled at her and started heating up the skillet.

* * *

_Later that same afternoon _

"So are you ready for your audition?" I leaned over in my seat to look at her. She looked absolutely beautiful in her navy dress. Her hair was done up perfectly, a few diamond pins holding it in place.

"Will you come in with me?" She cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes. "I want you with me for support."

I smiled and nodded. "Of course." I grabbed her violin from the backseat and followed her inside the building. I took a seat as she approached the receptionist to let her know she was there. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm always nervous when I play in front of other people." I gently took her hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Good afternoon Ms. Kaiou. How are you doing today?"Mr. ((((())))) came out of the hallway and extended his hand to her.

"I'd like you to meet my girlfriend." I smiled and extended my hand to his which he shook generously.

"Haruka Tenou." I introduced myself.

"Would it be alright if she sat in on my audition?"

He smiled and nodded. "Not a problem, whatever will make you feel comfortable." I stood up and took her hand in mine. We followed him down the long hallway and into the music room at the end. Inside sat two other people, a man and a woman. "Michiru I'd like to introduce you to our music advisor as well as the assistant dean of student affairs. Along with me, we'll be deciding whether or not to offer you the job."

"Just relax, you'll do fine." I leaned down to give her a long, reassuring kiss, and then sat down behind the other people to watch her play.

She took a deep breath and knelt down to take out my sheet music and tune her violin before standing back up. "Whenever you're ready Michiru." I glanced over at the woman who sat poised with her pen and paper to take notes on her technique and skill.

She nodded and set the music on the stand, after playing some notes to warm up she began playing. I watched her hands carefully, they were shaking. It was only expected, it was a long time since she's played in front of others. When she finished she opened her eyes and looked at them. They quickly moved closer together to talk.

"We'll be right back Michiru." They all stood up and went into an adjoining room.

"I was horrible…" I caught her head in my hand before she was able to look down at the floor.

"No you weren't, you weren't watching their faces as they listened to you. Michiru they stopped taking notes after you started playing, they were too engrossed in the music. They loved it honey." I leant down and kissed her again.

We jumped when we heard the woman speak. "We'd like you to start on Monday. You'll be given a tour and assigned to your office." She moved closer to us and extended her hand to Michiru, who gratefully shook it. "We'll see you on Monday."

"Thank you so much!"

"See I told you." I watched her leave and turned back to her. "I told you they loved it. Let's go out and get something to eat to celebrate.

* * *

I think that my next chapter is going to be my last chapter. I don't know what else I can do to them…Don't be mad at me for ending it next chapter. I promise it'll be a longer chapter then this one.

Don't forget to review…I mean…since you made it this far you should at least tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sorry to tell you this guys but this WILL be the last chapter. Please don't beg and plead for more, or for a sequel, I'm currently working on other stories that I'm sure will bring in just as much attention as this one did. But you have to be patient when it comes to that. The only person that is aware of the new story knows to keep her mouth shut :D Or I'll drive all the way to good old Canada and hunt her down…Ahem…anyway, please enjoy, and don't forget to review.

* * *

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter 18

_One Month Later_

"Michiru-mama! Help!" Rune screamed from the living room. I watched Michiru run from her desk out to the sound. I couldn't help but laugh at her as I stood up to follow.

"Honey what's wrong?" She knelt down next to him and looked him in the eyes. I only stood at the door and watched the scene before me.

"Mama there's a spider! Kill it! Kill it!" He clung to her and pointed to the eight-legged arachnid crawling across his coloring book.

I couldn't help but roar in laughter when a scream left Michiru's lips. "You shouldn't have called for your Michiru-mama."

"Mommy kill it!"

"Honey please kill it!" Michiru pleaded with me and picked Rune up to move away from the table.

"Why should I kill it? It is a living creature. It does deserve to live ya know." I didn't move from my spot at the doorway. I just couldn't stop laughing at the sight of them cowering in fear of a tiny helpless spider.

Michiru's eyes narrowed as she glared at me. "Either you kill it or you're sleeping on the sofa"

"OK, OK." I moved to the table and picked up the book that he was crawling across. I didn't kill him; instead I took him to the patio door, slid it open then set him free outside. "See, you don't have to kill something to get rid of it."

When I turned around I was greeted by a set of small arms around my legs. "Thank you mommy." He gladly took the book when I offered it to him.

"See, no more icky spider." I patted his head and he went back to the table to continue his coloring. "And you young lady…how dare you let him suffer like that. What did that poor spider ever do to you?"

"It existed. That's what it did to me." She folded her arms over her chest and pouted. She was so cute when she did that to me. I could never help but to give in to her.

"You're so cute when you pout." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "The icky spider's all gone now honey, it's not going to bother you anymore." I said in a playful, mocking voice.

"It may not bother me anymore, but you surely are!" She smacked my shoulder and pulled away from me. "I think this event deserves pizza, what do you think Rune?"

I folded my arms over my chest and watched them chase each other into the kitchen to order the food. I couldn't be happier now. I have the perfect family, I couldn't wish for anything better. I have a woman who loves me, and accepts my past. I've got the most amazing son I could ever imagine. And the best part of it is we're all happy. I sighed and turned to walk upstairs. I was so happy, yet I couldn't have been more nervous.

I was planning on a special night out with Michiru this Friday night. All she knows is that she's got to get dressed up and be ready to go by 6:15. I've got it all set up. Setsuna is coming over at 5:00 to take Rune to the movies and keep him at her apartment. We'll go down to the car and I'm going to take her across town to the move exquisite restaurant in Tokyo. That's where we'll enjoy dinner and dancing. Then, just as the night couldn't seem to get more perfect I'm going to pull her out onto the balcony and ask her to marry me.

I looked down at the aquamarine and diamond ring I had just recently purchased for her. I do hope she likes it. I hope she says yes. I think I'd be heartbroken if she didn't.

* * *

_Friday Night_

I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was already nearing 5 o'clock and Michiru still hadn't returned home from her class. Normally she got home anywhere between 4 and 4:30. Yet here I was, anxiously staring at the clock waiting on her.

Finally, fifteen minutes past five I heard the back door open up and the sound of my love greeting me. "What took you so long?" I walked out to the back door to give her a soft kiss.

"I'm so, so sorry Ruka. There was an accident on the freeway. I had to come all the way through town to get home." I watched her take off her jacket and hang it on the rack next to mine. I watched as Rune ran over and hugged her. "Oh I missed you too. How was school?"

I sighed and watched them walk up the stairs. I could hear Michiru telling Rune all about her day. At that moment all ounce of worry left my mind. Tonight was still going to be the most perfect night of our lives.

I waited until I was sure Michiru was in the shower before going into the bathroom to put gel in my hair. "Setsuna still isn't here…" My voice trailed off as I watched the shower curtain's reflection in the mirror.

"She probably got caught in the traffic. She lives out near the college doesn't she?"

"Yea…" Again I sighed. At this rate we were going to be late for our dinner reservation. "I'll be downstairs, take your time honey." I left the bathroom and stopped long enough in the bedroom to put on my white tie. Michiru always loved whenever I wore all black, except for the white tie.

About the same time I heard Michiru turn the water off; I heard the front door open and Rune yell out. I sighed a breath of relief when I heard Setsuna's voice respond to his. "Thank god." I hurried downstairs and looked at her. "Freeway traffic?" She simply nodded and picked up Rune.

"Are you all ready to spend the night with Auntie Sets?"

I smiled and watched him wiggle out of her arms. "I have to get my bag." He ran up the stairs.

"So let's see it." She folded her arms over her chest and looked at me.

My hand shook slightly as I pulled the ring case from my pocket to show her. "Do you think she'll like it?"

Setsuna smiled at it and nodded. "I think she'll love it…Tell me though. Why do you want to ask her to marry you so soon?"

I tried so hard to fight off a smile. "I just think it's time. Setsuna she's been so amazing and thoughtful toward me. I just hope she says yes."

"Yes to what?" I jumped and quickly placed the case back into my pocket when I heard her voice echo down the staircase.

"We're talking about one of Setsuna's friends. He's going to ask this girl on a date. I hope she says yes, it'll be the best thing for him." I smiled at her, trying not to laugh when Setsuna elbowed me.

"You're good." She whispered into my ear before being pounced on by a five-year-old. "We'll see you two sometime tomorrow afternoon. Have fun at dinner." She picked him up and walked out the door.

"So, where is my big, strong, handsome Haruka taking me?" She reached her hands up to fix my tie, and then slid her arms around my neck.

"Well if we don't leave soon we're going to be late." My heart sank when I looked at my watch and saw we only had twenty minutes to make it across town. We would end up being late. It's alright though. It's still going to be a perfect night. Right?

* * *

_At the Restaurant_

"Tenou, Haruka. Party of 2." I told Michiru to take a seat while I talked to the host at the counter. I watched him look down at the book in front of him.

"And what time is your reservation?"

I sighed. "It was suppose to be for 7pm. But we ended up running a little bit late."

"I'm sorry sir; we already gave that seat to somebody else. But if you have a seat I'll put you on the list of those waiting."

"How long do you think it will be?"

"Shouldn't be more than…two hours."

"Thanks…" I walked over to join Michiru. "We missed our reservation time. He said it'll be about two hours." My eyes met with the floor. I couldn't look at her. The night was falling apart around me. I shivered when I felt her hand on my cheek, turning my face toward hers.

"There's this nice restaurant that my parents used to go to. It's secluded and never busy. If you'd like we could go there." She smiled softly at me, trying to reassure me.

I nodded. "That sounds nice. How far away is it?"

"About 45 minutes, if that's alright?"

I smiled and nodded again. "I'd like that. Let's go." I stood up first and offered her my hand.

* * *

_Approximately 30 minutes later, on the road_

From what Michiru says about this restaurant it's got both indoor and outdoor seating. The outdoor seating has a wonderful view of the ocean. It sounds amazing.

"At the stop sign up here, turn left."

"When was the last time you were out here?" I glanced at her after I made the turn onto the dimly lit road.

"About 10 years ago. I hope it's still out here. There, that road there takes you right back to it." She pointed to a gravel road which I turned down. "Dad always brought mom here on their anniversary."

I pulled up in front of the building and put the car in park. The headlights of the vehicle illuminated the building before us. My eyes became fixed on the charred wood and brick that was scattered around the nearby area. It appeared as though it had burnt down some time ago. I slowly got out of the car and walked toward the pile of rubble.

I couldn't help it anymore. I couldn't remain optimistic that tonight was going to stay perfect. "Fucking son of a bitch!" I kicked a charred piece of wood as hard as I could, it snapping in half in response.

"Baby what's wrong?" I ignored her and allowed another string of curses to escape my lips. "Ruka calm down. What's wrong?" She placed her hand on my arm to get me to calm down a little bit.

"Tonight was supposed to be perfect. You were supposed to get home and get ready, Setsuna was supposed to come over and pick up Rune at five, we were supposed to be at the restaurant by 7 and have an amazing meal. But it didn't turn out that way at all. Instead some jackass decided to cause an accident on the freeway that caused both of you to be later than expected, which in turn caused us to be late for our reservation, which caused us to lose the spot to someone else. Then this place burnt to a crisp years ago. I'm sorry that tonight turned out so horrible."

"Honey it's alright. All that matters is that I got to spend it with you." She wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Let's just stop in and get a pizza, and then spend the rest of the night inside."

I shook my head. It wouldn't be the same though. At least I knew there was one part of my plan I could still act upon. "There was something else too that was supposed to make tonight special." I took both of her hands in my own and looked into her eyes. "I need you to close your eyes, alright?"

She nodded and did so, a smile playing gently at her lips. "What's this surprise?"

I took a deep breath, in a vain attempt to swallow the lump in my throat. I dug through my pocket, but soon frowned, the box was gone. No wait…I reached my hand into my other pocket, thankfully it was there. I've never been more nervous in my life. I carefully got down on one knee and opened the box. "Open your eyes." She did so and gasped at the sight of the aquamarine ring. "Will…Will you marry me?"

Her eyes went wide, she appeared dumbfounded. She couldn't even form any words; she only nodded her head before hugging me tightly.

I kissed her passionately before pulling away just long enough to slide the ring onto her finger. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

I looked down into her eyes and saw a sly grin come to her face. She leaned forward to whisper into my ear. "Let's skip the pizza and just go home."

_**The End**_

* * *

I do hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please make sure to check back for future stories :) Don't forget to review


End file.
